


The True Meaning of Strength

by HeartRemedy



Series: The warmer side of Void [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cheating, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Lemon, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartRemedy/pseuds/HeartRemedy
Summary: It has been a month since Rengar and Kha'Zix became a couple. Just when they thought everything was perfect, Kha'Zix started acting weird. Was it because of an appearance of someone from the Void or something else? (Will contain lemon, M/M, sequel to Best Enemy)





	1. Sudden appearance

**Chapter I**

 

It was rainy and rather cloudy day, autumn was getting closer and closer. Leaves, orange and red, already falling off of trees. Yet it was quite charming and even magical some would say. Most of champions were inside the institute, enjoying the view from the inside, but there were some exceptions.

Rengar and Kha’Zix were walking slowly through the park close to each other that the rain would not wet them, thanks to a black umbrella Rengar was holding. He was wearing denim trousers and very warm sheepskin jacket Kha’Zix bought him as a gift. They were wandering like that and talking about everything and nothing for like 30 minutes before came back. A month has passed after their public kiss at the fountain but as expected almost nobody dared to make fun of them. Especially not after this one time when Kha’Zix publicly roasted Talon, because he called him and Rengar a pair of faggots, that hard, he wasn’t talking to anybody for a week.

“Well, that was refreshing.”, said Rengar while taking off his coat. “We should be going out more often, it’s really quiet outside since it started raining recently.”

“Yeah, not everyone like walking in a rain, even with an umbrella. I don’t mind it tho, especially with you near me.”, Kha’Zix smiled.

“Oh that’s so sweet of you. Now let’s go to our room, I am hungry and you most definitely should learn how to use cutlery very soon.”. Rengar already showed Kha’Zix how to do it but he can’t memorise it, his hand muscles are not used to this kind of movement.

“Ehh...do I have to? Well, I guess I can’t avoid it, but it’s goddamn hard.”, Kha replied with a slight sigh. He couldn’t believe it was that hard, instead of couple days it took him couple weeks and still he has difficulties, but there is progress.

“Everything is hard if never done before, but don’t worry, I still remember how Nidalee was making fun of me when I was making a mess on a plate. You will make it, I promise.”.

“I hope so…”.

As they were walking they passed a lot of people, 2 weeks ago they would all eventually glance from time to time at them, but right now they seem to have gotten used to that. On top of that, some would even consider them a figure couple. They have never had a single argument, never doubted in each other and were always there for their partner. Even Rakan and Xayah, an inseparable couple, had some conflicts, but mostly because of Xayah’s hot temper. Good for her that Rakan is so understanding and forgiving, otherwise their relationship would not last for a long time.

“Oh, also I heard that the Darius’ punishment is ending soon.”, mentioned Rengar.

“Please don’t talk about him, he is the last person on the Earth I would have a conversation about.”, spoke Kha’Zix. “But I like his punishment, it was hilarious to watch him clean the floors this whole month. An axe of Noxus? More like a broom of Noxus.”, he chuckled at his own joke. Rengar couldn’t help it and laughed too.

“Haha, I wish he could hear that, let’s keep that title secret and use that the next time he decides to shittalk us.”.

They were in front of their room, after their first week of relationship they asked if they could get a better room, more suitable for couples, but there was none available. Instead, summoners, with a help of magic, moved walls in their room, making Rengar’s room much bigger, completely removed Kha’Zix’s room and reshaped a living room. Also they have got a new bed which this time they had no troubles assembling. After agreeing that their little drinking contest ended in a draw, they decided to grant their wishes. Rengar was cooking for a week and Kha’Zix helped him to clean his room. When he saw the mess Rengar has made he almost fainted. For Rengar it was nothing, but it definitely wasn’t. Rengar pushed a handle and with a hand gesture he let Kha’Zix go first.

“What a gentleman, but I’m no woman, you can go first.”, Kha’Zix said.

“Well”, Rengar started with a little smirk on his face, “clearly I’m the dominant one in this relation so-”.

“Funny how this so called domination disappears when we are in bed, or maybe by saying “I beg you, fuck me harder” you mean something else?”, Kha replied, clearly satisfied by Rengar's sudden change on face.

“I uhh…”, he started nervously, making sure no one heard that, “you know, I was giving you commands, so…”. Kha’Zix’s expression didn’t change, he still was smiling victorious. “Ok you won.”, he chuckled, slightly red on his face.

“I’m just teasing you.”, Kha’Zix said as he was entering their room. Rengar, mouth half opened, just looked at him, he got tricked, again. He almost got used to that but it’s hard to tell when he is serious and when not.

“Ohh you’re gonna regret this…”, Rengar said silently to himself. He hanged his coat and ran towards Kha’Zix. He lifted him by grabbing his thighs and this way forcing him to face Rengar.

“Yeah, dominant, that’s what I said.”, he said and kissed him deeply. Kha'Zix released a short chuckle, it was so easy for him to play with Rengar, yet he was always making sure not to hurt him this way. They moved towards towards the couch, the same they were sleeping for at least a week before they obtained new bed. Rengar placed him and now with free hands he started taking off his shirt.

“Woah Rengar,”, Kha’Zix interrupted, “we should eat first, you said you’re hungry.”.

“Hmm I’d rather skip the dinner and move to dessert…”, he said in teasingly seducing voice. Shirt landed on the floor. He started kissing him again, wrapped his hands around Kha’Zix’s waist and laid down with him underneath.

“Oh you naughty lion…”, said Kha, then kissed him back.

Suddenly Kha’Zix pushed his leg really hard, resulting in collapsing on the floor, this time Rengar was the one looking up.

“Woah, careful there.”, said Rengar, sure that Kha’Zix wanted to take an advantage. But then he heard a very loud growling sound, it was Kha’Zix’s stomach.

“I’m really sorry for stopping this wonderful moment, but it is unhealthy to skip dinner. Especially when you’re starving.”, he said, regretting he ate small breakfast. Otherwise it would have been at least two hours of pure pleasure.

“Ahh I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.”, Rengar quickly apologised. They both stood up and went to the kitchen. Rengar heated the dinner he prepared earlier and Kha’Zix placed plates and cutlery on the table. Then they ate together, Kha’Zix even nailed to use fork and knife properly this time. He ate almost everything with cutlery only.

“Ahh, delicious as always.”, said Kha’Zix.

“Thank you, but I guess this cook is not being paid well for his food,”, Rengar started, slowly making his way to Kha, “would you mind leaving him a tip?”.

“Oh of course not, but you know, I must have left my wallet. Is there any other way to do it?”

“Mhmm, I’m sure we’ll come to an agreement…”, Rengar said, inches from Kha’Zix’s lips. Then he lifted him, the same way as before and placed him on the table.

“Table is not for that kind of stuff, you know…?”, said Kha’Zix.

“...I don’t care…”, replied Rengar, kissing and licking Kha’Zix’s neck.

Suddenly they heard the door opening very fast and someone barged in, before they could even perform any action, they heard someone talking.

“Hey guys you won't belie- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!”, said familiar reptile, it was Renekton. He wanted to tell them something, but when he realised what they were doing he apologised and covered his eyes. Rengar and Kha’Zix jumped a little, startled by his sudden appearance.

“Fuck! Can’t we have some privacy?”, said clearly annoyed Rengar. He picked up his shirt and wore it.

“I’m really, REALLY, sorry! Maybe I’ll come later…”.

“You already killed the mood,”, said Kha’Zix, “you can tell us now. But please knock next time!”.

“Oh ok,”, said Renekton, still embarrassed, but slightly relieved that he came in now, not later. He might have seen something that he would like not to. “so I wanted to tell you that the new champion is coming today…”.

“And you barged in just to tell us THAT?”, said Rengar.

“...and it’s another void creature, also it’s a girl.”.

Rengar mumbled something to himself, probably some curses, but Kha’Zix seemed more interested by this information.

“Do you know anything more?”, he asked, he seemed kind of worried.

“Hmm, I guess they said something about introduction, that it will be performed differently, because of inability to speak or something like that?”.

“Oh, ok, it’s...ok.”, Kha’Zix sounded relieved.

“Is everything ok?”, Rengar asked him, he noticed the difference in his voice.

“What, no, everything is just fine, yeah.”, he tried his best to shrug it of. “Really, it’s ok, just thought that it’s someone that I might know, but luckily it isn’t.”. He wasn’t actually lying, he indeed was relieved that she’s not who he thought she was. Rengar just nodded, but asked.

“And who you thought she would be?”

“Shit”, Kha’Zix thought, he said much more than he wanted. “Well, just one pretty hostile bitch, don’t even remember her name, but she most certainly can talk so it is not her.”. This time it was a lie, he thought about someone even worse, but he could not tell anyone.

“Well, then we are lucky I suppose.”, Renekton cut in. “I’ll just remind you that she will come tomorrow morning. Now you can...em...return to…”.

“Yeah, thanks.”, Rengar said. He liked Renekton, but sometimes he was too much of a child.

“Ok, bye then.”, then he quickly left. Rengar just looked at a ceiling and sighed. He looked at Kha.

“You still wanna do this or…?”.

“I..He killed the mood, sorry, maybe later, alright?”, Kha’Zix replied.

“Sure.”

They spent the rest of the day watching TV, cuddling together and talking. The next morning they went to greet new member of League. It wasn’t very crowded though, not only everyone knew by now that she is mute but also it was another void creature, it appears Kha’Zix was enough for them. Still, every single champion from the Void was present, including Kassadin.

“Hmm, not so crowded, I had much bigger audience.”, Kha’Zix commented.

“Yeah I guess everyone is fed up a little with the Void.”, Rengar replied.

“I hope you’re not fed up with me.”

“Sorry, I’m not leaving you that easily.”, he chuckled.

They heard a movement among the others, so they looked at their direction, and saw Malzahar on a stage.

“And what is he doing there?”, asked Pantheon.

“I don’t know, maybe they are like connected or something?”, Leona replied.

Suddenly an unusual creature joined him. Eyeless, four-legged creature was very disturbing, even more than Cho’Gath was. Malzahar broke the silence.

“Welcome, I will keep company to our dear new member and serve her as a translator, because as you all probably know she cannot express herself through words.”. Then painful, high and sharp sound could be heard. It wasn’t the nicest thing to hear that’s for sure, some champions covered their ears because of it. One of them was Rengar, since he has an excellent hearing.

“Welcome, my name is Rek’Sai, and that’s all you should know about me. I'm not gonna answer any of your questions nor talk to you. Don’t bother me and then I won’t bother you, that’s all.”.

After this super short speech everyone started talking to each other about her, but rather mean things. Dismissing everyone like that wasn’t very nice, more, it was very rude, but it appears she did intend this because she even left the stage.

“Wow, what a bitch. Seriously, why even show up an- hey, is everything ok?”, asked Rengar. He looked at Kha’Zix, his mouth was opened and was looking with a blank expression. Rengar’s question snapped him out.

“Oh what, yeah, I am cool.”, he replied nervously.

“No, I can tell that something bothers you. What is it?”, he was worried about Kha’Zix.

“No it’s really nothing…”, he gathered his thoughts, “I was just thinking about something else and kinda forgot what I was doing here, sorry if I made you worried.”.

“If that’s so...But remember if something happens you must tell me, I am your boyfriend and your problems are mine too. ‘Kay?”.

“Yeah, I promise.”, Kha’Zix answered. He didn’t like making promises, especially those he knew he couldn’t keep. This one was one of them.

Then they heard two familiar voices, it was Nasus and Renekton. They both came closer.

“What the fuck was that?”, said Renekton, clearly angered. “Why didn’t she just say that she didn’t want it? It's an option!”

“Calm down brother, I agree that it wasn’t ok, but you don’t have to be so angry because of that.”, Nasus tried to cool his temper down.

“Well, whatever, I wanna grab a beer, you comin’ Rengar? Of course Kha’Zix can come too.”.

“Why the hell would you mention Kha’Zix as if he wasn’t here?”, said Rengar, offended by his words.

“Well, because...he’s not here?”, he replied, surprised by his sudden offensive tone.

“What are you talking about? He is right...here?”, Rengar looked behind just to see nobody behind him. When did Kha’Zix leave?

“Oh, sorry, I thought he was with me. Didn’t notice his disappearance.”, he apologised while scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah no problem, so you search for him and then come.”, he bump fisted him and left with Nasus.

* * *

 

“What the fuck do they think they’re doing?”, Kha’Zix asked himself soundlessly. Everyone heard what Malzahar said, but none of then heard the real message. It was an old Icathian language, rarely used even in the Void, mainly because not every creature can make such high frequency and manipulate it. Kha’Zix, even though he can’t speak it himself, he understands it perfectly, because it is often used to pass secret informations. It wasn't different this time. Now he wondered, Rek’Sai joined League just to tell them something or is it something bigger? Before he could analyze everything, he entered Malzahar’s room.


	2. Ups and downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I decided to publish it earlier, because I hate Mondays xD. Also this chapter is mostly talking, more will happen later on. Also I wanted to point out that some serious problems like suicide or depression will occur, so if you don't think you can handle this kind of stuff, I don't recommend you reading the next chapter (this one is safe). Otherwise, await :)

**Chapter II**

Kha'Zix stepped inside very dark room with only a couple of candles which were providing very faint light, but to his surprise they were enough to see everything. Malzahar's room was different than the others, it only had a small corridor leading to a big, round room. After taking some steps forward he started seeing shapes of Cho'Gath and most probably Kog'Maw. Purple-lighted candles were floating around, uncovering books and documents that were previously wrapped by shadows. After a moment he was standing right beside the rest.

"Thank you all for gathering here,", Malzahar started his speech, "now that we are together I can tell you all wonderful news.", he raised his hands to highlight his words. "The plan will start soon, there's no need to wait any lon-".

"What the hell?", Kha'Zix interrupted him. "You are telling us that now? You should have given us more time and-".

"I understand your frustration dear Kha'Zix, but I assure you, if I knew earlier I would have definitely told you.", Malzahar replied immediately. "Also we should be happy, we don't have to wait, not only the Queen changed her mind, but also we have everything we need.".

The Queen, the only person, or rather being that Kha'Zix is scared of. She is like a mother for every void creature, even though not related by blood, she is connected with everyone. She also is a ruler of Icathia. When Renekton came and told the next champion is female from the Void he was almost sure that it was her, he was relieved that it wasn't.

"Me and Vel'Koz collected all necessary knowledge about this world and the Institute. Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw were an excellent contrast to us, they really believed you are unintelligent creatures.". Then he looked at Kha'Zix and as he was getting closer to him, he said. "And you, with the most vital role,", he placed his hand on his shoulder, "you bought their trust. Hell, one of them even fell in love with you. They will never expect you to turn on them.".

Kha'Zix looked down at a floor, he was right. Originally Kha'Zix was supposed to buy trust of summoners, champions and become one of them. Malzahar and Vel'Koz were too exceptional for such a task and the rest was too terrifying. Kha'Zix, on the other hand, was the least grotesque and had charisma, very rare for a void creature. The plan they are talking about is somewhat the Void invasion. They have already done that, but it was only the beginning. Sending voidlings to the Earth was step one, acknowledging if this realm is worth conquering or not. After many, many years of studying and experiencing it was the time, time to take over the Institute and then, step by step, every inch of this world.

"Now Kha'Zix you have another very important mission,", Malzahar's voice snapped him out of his wonders, he looked up at him. "you must spread misinformation, you have to sow doubt into their hearts, they need to stop trusting summoners. If you spread chaos then the rest will be a child's play.".

"I...I…", Kha'Zix struggled to say anything.

"Hmm? What is that?".

"I…", Kha'Zix sighed, "I will do it, I won't disappoint you.".

"Good, we all believe in you, come to me when you think it's enough. It will take time, but it will be well used time.", he spoke. "Now let's return to our duties, we can't fail the Queen either!". Then they started leaving, Kha'Zix was the last, if they all just left at the same time it would have been suspicious. When he was about to leave, Malzahar asked him.

"Do you think Rengar will be a threat?", his heart froze for a moment, hearing Malzahar mentioning Rengar was scary.

"No...no he won't.", he tried his best to sound natural, "Even if he decides to fight, he will have problems attacking me. I also will keep him uninformed.".

"Perfect, that means he doesn't need to be silenced.". Kha'Zix formed a fist when he heard that, but he hid it behind his back so Malzahar didn't notice.

"Yeah...He doesn't.". Then he left. Bright light blinded him for a moment, he covered his eyes with his hand. He started walking to his room not to look strange just standing in one place, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't tell them that he, too, fell in love with Rengar. He couldn't, he must protect him. But for now he was thinking very hard about what just happened and what to do next.

"Should I do it and warn Rengar and then escape with him? No, he wouldn't leave without Renekton and- oh shit, they will be involved too…", Kha'Zix was trying to figure out what to do, he was walking without even looking where he was going. "Maybe I'll warn them too? But what if they decide to stay? And there's Shyvana and Nidalee too, an-", he suddenly bumped into someone, returning back from the depth of his mind. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't pay-", it was Kassadin.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you didn't mean that.", he said and placed his hand on Kha'Zix's shoulder, "You must have been thinking about something very important.". It suddenly started being very awkward. "Sorry for disturbing, I will be going now.".

What was that, thought Kha'Zix. Kassadin was always avoiding every void creature, but now he just bumped into one and even touched him. He shrugged it off and went straight to his room.

* * *

Rengar was looking for Kha'Zix, he wasn't worried, but he was concerned why he left so suddenly without saying a word. After 20 minutes of searching he gave up and decided to go with Renekton without him. When he knocked to his door, Volibear opened the door.

"Oh hi Voli, are you going with Rene too?", Rengar asked.

"Hello Rengar, yeah, he invited me. He claims there is a nice bar 20 minutes from the Institute.".

"Ah I heard something about it, might be worth checking out.".

"Is Kha'Zix going with us?", he asked.

"Well I wanted him to go but I can't really find him anywhere, searched everywhere.".

"Hi, that means only the three of us are going?", said Renekton as he left his room and stepped outside.

"I guess so.", said Rengar, "I have already been looking for like 20 minutes and didn't find him and I don't want to keep you waiting.".

"Ok, so let's not waste time then.", said Renekton and they left, but after a moment Rengar spoke, searching his pockets.

"Oh shit, you guys keep going, I'll catch up to you, forgot my wallet.".

"Yeah sure, we'll slow down a little.", spoke Volibear and they spread out. Rengar rushed up the stairs and went towards his room when suddenly he saw Kha'Zix, he just entered their room.

"Jackpot!", he thought. He went inside and noticed that Kha'Zix was sitting in a chair, probably didn't notice him coming in. Rengar thought it would a great opportunity to have a little revenge on his beloved. He sneaked up on him and just as he was right behind him, he hugged him and said "Surprise!". Kha'Zix screamed so hard that even he himself didn't know he was capable of being so loud.

"Fuck!", Kha'Zix was breathing deeply, "D-don't scare me like that!". Rengar only chuckled.

"Payback!", he kissed him in a cheek, "But where were you? You disappeared so suddenly, something happened?".

"I uhh...when you went to Renekton Stella came and asked me a favor, well I couldn't just say no and you were talking already so I thought I wouldn't interrupt you.", he answered.

"Oh, really?", Rengar couldn't hide surprise in his voice, "Well, probably something in the library, right?".

"Yes! That's right! She asked me if I could help her with a box of books!".

"Ah ok, but now that I found you, you're going with me, Renekton and Volibear to the new bar they opened near us.". Kha'Zix honestly wanted to go with them, but he had so many things on his head right now, he couldn't just go and get drunk, for now every moment was important.

"I'd love to go, really, but-".

"Kha'Zix, I don't know what's going on inside your head right now, but I'm seriously worried.", he sat in front of him. "If you think I didn't notice, you are wrong.". Kha'Zix looked down. "I get that you don't want to tell me, even though I asked you to tell me anything, but if you don't want to, it's fine.".

"Wait, it is?", Kha'Zix asked.

"Yes, buuuuut…", then he smiled widely and came closer, "that doesn't mean I'm just gonna let you be alone, I don't want you to get depressed or something.". Then he grabbed him under his arms and lifted him, forcing him to stand up. "You are going, and I don't take "no" as an answer.". Then he picked up his wallet from the table.

"But Rengar, I-".

"I said no refusal.".

Kha'Zix sighed, he knew Rengar wouldn't give up easily, but he needed to convince him somehow.

"Rengar,", he started, "you are right, I actually am thinking about something, and indeed it's very important, but I can't just go and have fun, every second counts right now, I hope you understand.". Rengar looked at him, he slightly lifted corners of his mouth, forming a little smile.

"Ok, I guess I have no other choice…".

"Really? Thanks Re-", he suddenly stopped feeling ground under his feet.

"I guess I have no other choice BUT to carry you there.", he lifted him, holding him like a bride. Kha'Zix was shocked.

"B-but I thought…".

"What, you thought I'm gonna let you stay? Not happening!", then he smiled. "Now let's not hesitate, we have to catch up to them.". Rengar started walking towards the door, still holding Kha'Zix.

"Wait! If I really can't convince then at least let me go myself!".

"Sorry, you had your chance, also I don't want to risk you escaping.". Then he opened the door with a leg and proceeded. Kha'Zix's started blushing when he realised there were people around them.

"L-let me go! I can walk on my own!".

"Nah, I'll pass.", he replied nonchalantly.

"People are looking!", Kha'Zix insisted.

"Since when you started caring what others say? Also wasn't you the one that wanted me to kiss you back then at the fountain?".

"But it's different! Also it's embarrassing!".

"Then you'll have to suck it up and resist a little longer.".

"God I hate you!".

"Haha!".

* * *

Eventually they left the gates of the Institute, Renekton and Volibear were waiting near the exit. Kha'Zix, still resentful and red on his face was already on his legs. Rengar looked like as if nothing has happened.

"You found your loss I suppose.", said Volibear.

"Yeah, kind of. Good thing I forgot my wallet, haha.", he looked at Kha'Zix and smiled. In response, he sticked out his tongue.

"Ok let's go guys!", spoke Renekton and then they departed. The bar to which they went turned out to be really good, they spent some time there and decided to come back a moment before 5 pm. Renekton of course had to overdo and got drunk, so Volibear escorted him to his room.

"Well, that was nice, don't you think?", Rengar asked casually.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun.", he laughed a little.

"See? You even forgot about your problem.". When he heard that he grabbed his head and said in shock.

"Oh fuck you're right how could I forget?!".

"Calm down,", said Rengar, "I'm sure it's not that bad.". They were almost inside the Institute.

"No, it's actually really, really bad!".

"Then why don't you just tell me?".

"Well, I…". He actually considered it several times, but he was scared of Rengar's reaction. What would happen if he told him he was supposed to trick all of them into liking him? He didn't even want to think about it. "I...just can't, sorry.". Rengar took a step closer.

"Kha'Zix, please cut the bullshit.", he said in slightly frustrated tone. "I'm here for you to help you and every time you just push me away. How on earth do you expect me to just shrug it off? It's impossible!".

"I just-".

"No, you had your time talk, now it's my turn.", he immediately stopped him, "If it was or is or whatever, why don't ask at least someone else for help? I get it, you don't want to tell me, but why would you keep talking about it then?". He had a point, Kha'Zix thought. "Kha'Zix I...I'm just worried, like hell I am.", he looked at Kha'Zix, his wounded expression made him regret his silence a little.

"I know Rengar...I know.", he sighed. "Well, I…", he suddenly remembered Malzahar's words. If he tells him, will they kill him? His throat felt like as if there was some sort of stone, he couldn't say a word and just froze in one position.

"What's the matter?", asked Rengar.

"I'm sorry Rengar,", he calmed down a little, "but I just can't tell you. No matter how hard you insist, ask, beg, I just can't.", he swallowed, "Please understand.". Rengar raised both his brows and opened his mouth to say something, but he remained silent. He closed his eye and bit his lip. Then he looked at him again, he was hurt.

"Sorry, but I can't understand.", then he turned away and made his way towards his room.

"Rengar wait, I didn't mean to-".

"I know, but I get that you obviously need some space,", he responded, holding his emotions on a leash, "be my guest then.", his voice was cracking at the end of his sentence. Then he left. He could only release a quiet "Ren", but that was all he could say right now. Tears started gathering around his eyes, though he didn't cry. He swept water from his face with an arm and went silently for a walk around the park.

* * *

"Fuck!", yelled Rengar as he punched a wall in his room. Good thing it was magical, because otherwise he would have broken right through it. He went to the kitchen and opened a fridge. He reached to grab a beer but just when he was about to touch it, he hesitated. "Getting drunk isn't a solution…", he spoke quietly to himself and closed a fridge. Then he sat down on a chair and placed his head on his arms, elbows on the table. He was wondering what might have been the cause of Kha'Zix weird behaviour. All he has done so far was trying to get Kha'Zix speaking, but nothing else. This time he decided to think about it in silence.

"Ok...let's see…", he thought. "It all started when Renekton barged in and mentioned new champion...". But he already knew that it was someone else than Kha'Zix thought, dead end. "The next time was down in the hall…". Suddenly he raised his head and spoke to himself. "Is it possible he actually understood that gibberish and it wasn't what Malzahar said?". It sounded ridiculous, even for Rengar himself, but he didn't have anything better to hold on to. "If that's the case, is something going on we all don't know?". He either had a vivid imagination, or he actually solved a very complicated riddle, he thought.

"I should ask it Kha'Zix when he-", then he realised what he said earlier. He exhaled nervously, "Right, IF he comes back…", he said very quietly. He was sad, he never intended to say such things to him, he was just angry and it slipped his mouth. How could he ever want him away? Especially in this time when he needs his support the most. He sighed again, even more sad. He took off his eyepatch and lied down his head on his crossed arms. He rethought everything and eventually his eyelid became very heavy, leading him to sleep.

* * *

After a while Kha'Zix was tired of thinking, planning several possible scenarios and most importantly, walking. He started walking towards his room. With a blank look, he went upstairs. He was glad there was nobody around, he was probably looking like shit. Not only was frustrated because of current situation but also he was arguing with Rengar for the first time after they became boyfriends. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to come back, but he was too tired to think anymore about anything. After a brief moment he pushed a handle and entered their room. He saw Rengar, sleeping, his head on the table. This view made his heart ache a little. He came closer to a sink in the kitchen trying not to wake him up. He took one glass and poured some water in it, but it was enough to make Rengar awake. When he heard him moving, he froze in one place.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.", he said, still looking towards the sink. No response. "I...I'm sorry Rengar, I really would like to tell you what bothers me that much, but...I'm just scared.", he inhaled. "And I don't even know of what, of your reaction, of what may happen, I just don't know.". He heard him stand up. "You have the right to be mad at me, I shouldn't be surprised, I'm just regretting making you sad and...worried…", tears started running down his cheeks, but his voice was unchanged. Suddenly Rengar hugged him tightly and said through tears.

"I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry…". Kha'Zix was both shocked and surprised, he could swear he would continue their argument. "I never meant to dismiss you...please forgive me...I was just...angry, I guess, but I would never, ever tell you...to…", he couldn't end his sentence, he bursted in tears. "I'm sorry!". Kha'Zix was amazed by his sudden confession, but at the same time he was happy, because he wasn't angry. He grabbed his arms and started rubbing them.

"You don't have anything to apologise for, dummy.", said Kha'Zix in a cheering tone. "It was my and only my fault, I deserved it.". When Rengar heard that he immediately turned Kha'Zix around.

"Don't speak like that!", he said as he was weeping, "I had no rights to-". Kha'Zix embraced him in a hug, successfully shutting him down.

"Arguments happen, you know?", he tried to cheer him up. "It's a part of every relationship, couples, siblings, families, even friends. I even read somewhere that having an argument from time to time strengthens bonds.", he chuckled. He released Rengar and looked into Rengar's eye. "Now stop crying unless you want me to join, because eventually your sadness will overwhelm me.". Rengar sniffed and tried his best to smile a little. "Man you suck at this", he replied to it, he snickered. This has put now a genuine smile on his face. "Now that's better.", said Kha'Zix. Then they sat down on a couch and spent some time just hugging. Eventually, Rengar spoke.

"Thank you for being so understanding". "Understanding? Pff, you're a drama queen.", he replied.

"What? No, I most certainly am not.", Rengar pretended to be hurt, but he failed.

"Acting, my dear, leave to me.". They both laughed.

"Now may not be the best time for it, but about your problem…", Rengar said. Kha'Zix looked at him. "I understand that there are some matters we want to accomplish ourselves or chapters we want to end, but even if you can't tell me or anyone else I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what gets between us, hell, no matter what you or others say, I always will be there for you. You are strong, I know, but you'll always find a support, and not only in me, you can count on Renekton, Nasus, Shyvana, everyone. I want you to remember that.". Kha'Zix was astonished, his mouth was open and his lips were trembling. His eyes became watery. Then he closed his mouth, released a small whimper and embraced his lover. He buried his face in his chest. Rengar smiled, it may have been an important moment for both of them.

"I guess it's my turn to be a pillow now, huh?", he asked quietly.

"Shaddap!". They remained like that for a moment. Kha'Zix wasn't crying anymore, but he didn't want to let go of Rengar just yet.

"Hey, Kha?", said Rengar.

"Mhm?".

"I was just wondering, but I presume your problem is very complex and hard to figure out. So I just wanted to tell you one thing, sometimes the least logical answer may be the best one.". Kha'Zix lifted his head a little.

"What do you mean?".

"Well, sometimes when it's too much for a brain, heart should take over.", Rengar replied.

"I'm afraid I didn't get that…".

"I uhh...I wanted to tell that sometimes instead of acting like your brain is telling you, you should listen to your heart. You should do whatever is ok with your feelings. Just do the right thing.". Kha'Zix was looking at him for a moment, he was trying to analyze his words. Suddenly, he sat up straight.

"Oh my god, you are right!", he almost yelled.

"I know I a- wait am I?", Rengar said in confusion.

"Yes! That's exactly what I needed to hear! Thank you!". He hugged him tightly.

"Argh! Not so tight!".

"Oh, sorry.", he snickered, "But seriously, you really helped me. Thanks to you I know exactly what to do.", he kissed him in a cheek.

"You are welcome.". Rengar wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. Then he realised what hour it was when he saw his watch.

"Oh fuck it's almost midnight!", Rengar suddenly straighten up. "I have a match tomorrow morning!".

"What, is it that late?", Kha'Zix was surprised too. "Well we should be going to bed. I wake me up earlier, I will prepare you a breakfast.".

"Aww thank you.", Rengar kissed him. Then they turned off the lights, keyed the door and went to their room. They lied down and quickly fell asleep. Kha'Zix knew what to do the next day. This time he will let his heart dictate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, from no on, every next chapter will be Sunday evening, I realised it's a nice way to end a week, I really love reading after exhausting previous 6 days, I presume most of you


	3. Tears and pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is out, if you can’t handle some emotions, better prepare some handkerchiefs.

**Chapter III**

“Breakfast is ready!”, said Kha’Zix loud enough that Rengar could hear it from under the shower.

“Thank you!”. As Kha’Zix promised he woke up early to help Rengar with morning preparations such as breakfast or finding his armor pieces. After a while he was ready to leave.

“I don’t know how long it will take, but I doubt it will take longer than 40 minutes.”, said Rengar.

“Sure, take your time.”, Kha’Zix replied with a smile. “Show ‘em.”. Rengar chuckled and kissed him.

“I will. See you later.”.

“Yeah see you.”. Kha’Zix was very confident since he woke up this morning, it was the first time he was so sure about anything. He drank and ate himself and left his home. He went to Malzahar's room, he entered without hesitation. His room was dark as always, candles floating around. Kha’Zix made his way to the center of the room. Malzahar was studying as he came closer.

“Ahh, and who do I see.”, he started, “What brings you here?”.

“I was thinking Malzahar, I was confused and I was seeking answers.”, said Kha’Zix.

“We all are seeking answers Kha’Zix. Tell me, did you find them?”.

“Kinda, yeah, I did.”, he replied with a smile.

“That’s good. How are they connected with me? I assume you didn’t come here just to tell me that.”, said Malzahar in his mysterious voice.

“You’re right, they actually are connected with you, or rather our plan. You see, I know exactly what to do now.”. Malzahar's eyes widened in excitement.

“That’s wonderful! What do you mean by that?”.

“I mean that I’m out.”, he answered without blinking. Malzahar looked at him weirdly.

“I...don’t really understand, what do you mean by that?”.

“That means exactly what I said. I, am, out. I no longer am a part of your plan.”, Kha’Zix replied. He could swear Malzahar had his mouth wide opened, even though he had it covered. After a short silence Malzahar finally spoke.

“You can’t just betray us and leave us behind! You’re still a part of it!”, he said it louder than he meant to.

“I can’t? Watch me.”, Kha’Zix said and started walking away. Malzahar shouted.

“Have you actually bonded with them? We do not belong to this world!”.

“Well, how did you say it...you are too exceptional for it to understand.”, he smirked.

“The Queen will not forgive your betrayal! Be sure of it!”, Malzahar threatened him. Kha'Zix didn’t seem to care.

“I doubt she would, but I don't really care.”, he said just as he was leaving him.

“I guess I don’t have a choice then.”, said Malzahar through teeth. “It would be a shame if something unexpected happened to Rengar, righ-”, Kha’Zix’s claw on his throat successfully silenced him.

“DoN’t. YoU. DaRe.”, he spoke in most terrifying voice he has ever spoken. Malzahar didn’t move.

“Oh, have I pushed too hard?”, Malzahar replied. “Sadly, I am not the one threatening here. Those are the Queen’s words.”. Even his mask couldn’t hide his smile when he saw Kha’Zix’s face change in fear. He took quick step back.

“What...what do you mean?”.

“Oh you silly little insect,”, said Malzahar, “did you think you can hide anything from our mother? She suspected that something like that could happen, so she ordered me to send you a message in case this being true. And she said she will take care of it by herself.”, he said that while getting closer to Kha’Zix. He was truly scared but tried not to show it. He remained silent.

“Oh, now you’re speechless? How peculiar. Could it be, are you actually terrified?”, he laughed.

“If something happens to him…”, said Kha’Zix.

“Oh something will most certainly happen to him, unless you change your mind.”, Malzahar folded his arms. “If you keep your part of a plan then nothing will happen to the lion, but...I think you know what happens if you refuse.”. Kha’Zix wanted to kill him right there, but he resisted the urge. He looked down at the floor, clenched his teeth and said.

“Alright...I’ll do what I’m told...but after that I will take my own path.”.

“That’s not for you to decide but I’ll keep it in mind.”, said Malzahar.

“I’m leaving then-”.

“Not so fast,”, he added, “on top of that you will limit your time spent with Rengar to minimum.”.

“What?”, Kha’Zix was surprised and pissed, “And why is that you fucker?”.

“Why so harsh? But I’ll tell you. If anyone unwanted knows about our plan, then we will assume that you had something to do with this and then we won't keep our promise. Yes, you know what it means.”. Kha’Zix swallowed, he really had to minimize his contact with Rengar? His heart started aching.

“And why would I tell him?”.

“Well, to protect him?”.

“But what if I already told him?”. Malzahar laughed.

“Oh but you didn’t, don’t try to deceive me, it’s futile.”. Then he added. “And you better be honest, we will observe you. I don’t mean you should move out, it would be too suspicious, just stay away from him if possible. That’s for his own good.”, he smiled viciously. Kha’Zix was on the edge.

“Is it all?”, he said frustrated.

“Yes, it is. Feel free to leave.”. Immediately after hearing his words he left him, slamming the door behind him. Some champions looked at him, concerned about what happened, but Kha’Zix sent them terrifying look, scaring them away. He noticed that Kassadin was still looking at him, but eventually joined the others and went away. He didn’t care, he wanted to be alone. Kha’Zix returned back to his home, threw himself on a bed and started screaming into a pillow so as he couldn’t be heard. He was angry, furious even. How is he supposed to limit seeing with Rengar? It's impossible.

“How on earth am I supposed to do it?”, Kha’Zix said out loud. “There is no place he wouldn't keep me a company.”. Then he thought about something. “Or maybe there is?”.

* * *

 

“I’m baaack!”, said Rengar as he closed the door behind him. Silence answered him. “Are you here Kha?”, he said. Still no answer. “I’ll take that as a no.”. He changed his clothes into something more comfortable and less battle ready. Then he decided not to just stay and went outside. It was still before noon, his match indeed wasn’t longer than 40 minutes, roughly 30. He wandered around the halls for a couple of minutes but there was no trace of Kha'Zix. “Well, here we go again…”, Rengar said silently to himself. He knew he wouldn't find him easily, so he decided to go for a walk. After a moment he saw a familiar canine reading a book. Rengar joined Nasus and sat beside him on a bench.

“How’s the book?”, he asked, trying to catch his attention.

“Oh, hello Rengar.”, Nasus replied, he lowered his book, “Yeah it’s interesting. I like studying history, even if half of it is a lie. Were you on a walk?”.

“Well kind of, I was looking for Kha’Zix but I know that it is impossible unless he wants to be found, so here I am.”.

“Hmm sorry, I didn’t see him today.”, Nasus tilted his head and asked, “It may not be my concern, but were you arguing?”.

“Ahh...sort of, but we are good now. I don’t think he disappeared because of it.”.

“Oh ok. I’m almost done reading, I'll return it to Stella and we can hang out later. I have free day today, so has Renekton.”.

“That’s great. I’ll definitely join you.”, Rengar stood up, “Then finish it quickly, I'll wander around a little longer and if I find him we’ll come together.”.

“Sure. See you later.”.

* * *

 

“Aaaand...done.”, thought Nasus when he closed the book. He had mixed feelings about this book. It was considered good and reliable, but he was old enough to know that parts of it were lies and half truths, but overall it was decent. He stood up and went to the library. Nasus opened the door and stepped in. Familiar scent of old books entered his nostrils as he inhaled.

“Hello Stella. I finished it.”, said Nasus as he came closer to her.

“Wow, how are you even doing this?”, Stella asked confused, “I considered myself a bookworm, but you are on another level.”.

“Hehe, well, I'll look for something to read as usual. Be right back.”, he said and went to grab a book. He was searching for something worth to read. As he was pondering he noticed someone. He glanced over a bookshelf and saw Kha’Zix, he was reading. Nasus couldn’t believe his eyes. He came closer.

“Kha’Zix? Is that you?”. Purple figure turned to him.

“Oh, Nasus, hi.”, said Kha’Zix.

“Sorry for interrupting, I just didn’t expect to see you here.”.

“Ahh you know, I wanted to give it a try. It turned out to be better than I thought.”. At first Kha’Zix just wanted to pretend that he is reading, but Stella gave him very interesting book, he literally sinked in (no pun intended).

“Hey, Rengar was looking for you. Do you want me to tell him that you’re here?”.

“No!”, Kha’Zix immediately yelled, but silent enough not to disrupt anyone. Nasus looked at him confused.

“I mean...I want to keep it secret. I know it’s nothing to be embarrassed for, but I want to keep it for myself. Instead tell him you saw me leaving the Institute and I’m fine, I don’t want him to worry.”.

“Okay, I get it.”, Nasus said. “I won’t tell anyone.”.

“Thanks, I owe you.”.

“Nah it’s alright, I myself keep a lot of things away from Renekton. If only he knew half of a stuff about me he would definitely stop calling me calm and boring.”.

“Sounds interesting, any example?.”.

“Maybe later, I’m going to- ahh right,”, he facepalmed, “Rengar is coming over, are you coming with us? You can borrow the book if you want.”.

“I’ll...come later, maybe. For now just tell him him I left, ok?”.

“Well, ok.”, Nasus replied slightly surprised but ignored it. “Good luck with books then.”.

“Yeah, have fun.”.

* * *

 

It was almost 9 pm, Rengar was sitting in a couch, not knowing what to do. “Where is he…?”, he thought about Kha’Zix. Nasus’ information made him little upset, but at least knew where he went. Although he knew, it was already late, he was worried.

Then he heard the door opening. He almost jumped out to see who came in. It was Kha’Zix.

“Oh, hello.”, Kha’Zix started.

“Hello.”, Rengar replied, he was visibly annoyed.

“I uhh...I can explain.”.

“Oh you better explain because I was worried like hell.”.

“Didn’t Nasus tell you I left?”, he asked as he came closer to the table and sat down with Rengar.

“Oh he did, but it was 8 hours ago!”.

“Well I...got drunk.”. Rengar looked at him, both surprised and concerned.

“You...got drunk?”.

“I...went to that bar, again.”, Kha’Zix replied. “I wanted to try that drink you offered me yesterday but I refused. It turned out to be so good I ordered another one and another and...well, I lost count and probably fell asleep somewhere on my way back. I didn’t want to tell any of you, because Renekton would get drunk again and I didn’t want you to consider me an alcoholic or something.”. Kha’Zix amused himself with his lie, it was pretty detailed.

“Ahh, that’s why. Haha, you didn’t have to worry.”, said Rengar as he smiled.

“Yeah, sorry again. Next time I’ll tell you.”.

“Sure.”. Then after a moment he lowered his brows and looked into Kha’Zix’s eyes.

“What’s the matter?”.

“I’m thinking.”.

“About?”, Kha’Zix asked. Rengar leaned closer.

“Why are you lying.”, he replied. Kha’Zix looked at him, forced dumb expression.

“W-What do you mean? I told yo-”.

“You told me a bunch of lies!”, he hit the table with a fist, Kha’Zix froze. “At least have some courage to admit it!”. He just looked at the table.

“How...do you know?”, he asked silently, ashamed of himself.

“Nasus is not a good liar, every time he tries to deceive somebody, his tail starts wiggling. He doesn’t even notice it.”, Rengar explained, still angry. “But right now I want to know why you lied to me. Maybe you are bored of me?”.

“What? No!”, Kha’Zix replied without hesitation.

“Then why?”. He was slightly less angry, he was happy that Kha’Zix answered negatively so quickly.

“Because…”, he didn’t end.

“Kha’Zix, I didn’t come to you earlier because I was hoping you would explain it yourself. But how could you lie to me?”, Rengar asked him genuinely hurt. “You said you know what to do but then you’re doing completely opposite thing! I’m sick of it, tell me everything, now.”. Kha’Zix looked at him, he didn’t know what to do.

“I...I can’t tell y-”.

“SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!”, Rengar yelled at him and slammed both his hands on the table. Kha’Zix, scared, moved couple inches away. When Rengar realised what he just did, he opened his mouth a little and looked at him, upset. “I’m sorry, I…”. Kha’Zix then told something he didn’t know he would ever say.

“We need a break.”. Rengar suddenly straighten up and asked in shock.

“Wha...what…?”, he couldn’t believe it. “You can’t be serious…”.

“I...WE have to take a break from each other. If it continues like that, then we will break up eventually, and I want to avoid that. See, I have a terrible time recently and you yelled at me uncontrollably. We just have to do it.”. Kha’Zix had troubles saying that, he felt spikes around his heart when he was doing it. Rengar just looked at him, but he was right. He didn’t control his anger. What if someday he will hit him? He wouldn't forgive himself.

“*long sigh*, you are right, I guess…”, a tear formed at the corner of his eye.

“Rengar, don’t cry. It’s not like I’m going to move out. We’ll just...limit our contact.”. For Rengar it sounded like a torture. He couldn't hold it, tears started flowing down his cheek.

“Ok, fine.”, his voice was cracking. “If you excuse me, I’m going to my room, don’t interrupt me.”, then he passed him and opened the door, but before he closed them behind him, he added, “And you are sleeping on a couch.”, door closed. Kha’Zix felt like a total asshole. He felt sad and angry at the same time. Sad because he made Rengar cry, again. Angry, because of this whole bullshit he was going through and at himself. But he knew it was for the best, at least for now.

* * *

 

A week has passed like that. Rengar and Kha’Zix were rarely seeing each other, only in mornings and evenings. They were talking but not much, mostly about how the day passed or something like that.

“Man, you look like shit.”, said Renekton to Rengar. Last night he asked if he could come over. Previously that night he was thinking about Kha’Zix and was afraid that if he came back he would have bursted in tears.

“Jeez, thanks. I feel even worse, good thing I look decent at least.”, Rengar forced chuckle.

“Dude, you seriously need to talk with him. And I have a plan.”, he grinned.

“Hmm, what exactly do you mean?”, he sat up on edge of the couch.

“Well, Nasus has a spare ticket for a Pentakill concert today, he’s not into that kind of music, so what about you give it to him? I know he loves their music, especially the Lightbringer.”, he said. Renekton was worried about his best friend. Rengar was one of the people who helped him escape his madness and get along with Nasus, he can’t just ignored it.

“Thank you, but I can’t accept it. I know they were expensive and-”.

“Shh, take it. It was a gift anyway, so it doesn’t matter. If there is a chance of you getting along once again, then it’s worth it.”, Renekton said, he smiled to cheer Rengar up. He smiled in response.

“Thanks bro, you’re the best.”, he said quietly.

“Oh stop it, you don’t want me to start blushing, now do you?”, he laughed. This made Rengar snicker, he was grateful that Renekton was taking care of him, he needed it.

“Ok, I humbly accept.”.

“That’s the spirit. Now get your ass up, under shower and come for breakfast.”.

After couple of hours Rengar decided to come back. He wanted to get dressed properly for a concert. When he entered he saw Kha’Zix, he was sitting at a table.

“Hi…”, said Kha’Zix quietly.

“Hi, Kha.”, he replied. Then he entered his room and wore his denim jacket and loose trousers. He left and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

“Are you going somewhere?”, Kha’Zix asked.

“Well, yeah. Pentakill has a concert in one hour.”, Rengar said, drinking water. He tilted his head slightly so as to see Kha’Zix’s reaction.

“Oh, have fun then.”. Rengar could swear he heard slight jealousy in his voice.

“Thanks.”, he turned around and started walking away when suddenly he stopped. “I almost forgot. Do you know by any chance anyone that would like to come with us? We have one spare ticket…”, he teased him. Kha'Zix looked as if he wanted to say something, but remained silent. He knew he wanted to come. “No, that’s a shame.”, Rengar added. “Guess it’ll go to waste then.”.

“Rengar I know what you are trying to achieve, please cut it off.”, Kha’Zix said. Rengar looked at him, it didn’t work in the end.

“Why? I know how much you like their music, come with us.”.

“Even if I wanted, I can't.”.

“And why!?”, he insisted.

“B...because.”, Kha’Zix couldn’t think of any excuse, he really wanted to go, but Rengar’s safety was his priority.

“Yeah, right, valid answer. You know what? Fine! I’m going and I plan on having a great time with friends, I don’t need you for that!”, Rengar tried to persuade him one last time.

“Have fun then.”. Then he stood up and sat down on a couch, he turned on the TV.

“Fine then!”. And he left. Rengar was frustrated. But then he decided to stop caring for a moment and let himself for a moment of fun. With a smile on his face he joined Renekton, Nidalee and the rest of the crew.

* * *

 

For an autumn it was rather warm night, everyone wore their casual clothes, appropriate for this kind of an event. Nasus came with them only because Kha’Zix didn't join them and Sona was supposed to play one calm song as a starting song.

“It’s a shame he didn’t come.”, said Shyvana.

“Forget it, I won’t beg him to come. His choice.”, Rengar replied.

“You are right, for now have some fun, you deserve it.”, Renekton changed the topic.

“Thanks, I will.”.

“Sorry for being late!”, Nidalee shouted as she left the Institute, “I forgot where my shoes were.”.

“It’s ok, we still have plenty of time.”, said Rengar.

“Thank you. Wow, you look better. Are you ok with Kha’Zix?”.

“No, I’m not, but I won’t let it screw this evening.”.

“Ok let’s not linger, come on!”. Then they headed out. Music was indeed wonderful, Nasus even found some of them worth listening to. After 3 hours it was over and they started going back. Renekton, as usual, got drunk, and Nasus with Shyvana’s help escorted him, so Rengar was walking alone with Nidalee. After a moment she broke a silence.

“Are you ok?”.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine, why are you asking?”.

“Well, because you don’t seem to be ok.”, she explained.

“What do you mean? I’m perfectly fine.”, Rengar told her, slightly confused.

“I know what you are going through now and I know it’s not easy, but do not lie to yourself that everything is alright. I’m worried, we all are.”. Rengar stopped and looked at her, then on the ground.

“God, why are you always correct?”, he asked.

“Tee hee, I’m a woman, I have good intuition. So, you wanna talk?”. Rengar looked at her and sighed. He pointed at  te nearest bench with a hand.

"Yeah, sure.".

* * *

 

Kha’Zix was lying on a couch, he couldn’t fall asleep. He was disgusted by himself for what he did so far. He was hoping Rengar would forgive him later on. His heart couldn’t stop aching, though.

“I’m the worst…”, Kha’Zix said to himself. He was on verge of going insane soon, he closed his eyes and started pondering. Rengar’s words appeared in his head, he remembered when he told him that he can always count on him and the rest. Rengar never disappointed him, never, but Kha’Zix did it several times. He opened his eyes, two single tears escaped as he did it, leaving long wet traces on sides of his head. Then he heard people outside. He stood up and came closer to the window. Several champions were coming back from the concert, he even noticed Nasus and Shyvana carrying Renekton. Then he also noticed Rengar and Nidalee somewhere behind this crowd. They were sitting on a bench, probably talking. Kha’Zix just kept looking, he rarely had any occasion to see him. As he was looking, more and more memories started to appear in his head. He wanted to look away, when suddenly Rengar leaned down and buried his face in hands. Nidalee placed her hand on his back, it could be seen that she was sad, sad for Rengar. Kha’Zix grabbed his heart, it was painful to watch. He didn’t know how much grief he was making Rengar go through.

“Fuck this!”, he shouted, “I won’t let you suffer!”. Then he left, he ran down the stairs to Rengar, he decided to tell him, to save him in other way.

* * *

 

“Shh...it’s ok…”, said Nidalee as she was patting him gently. Rengar raised his head slightly.

“What am I doing wrong…?”, he said through tears.

“You, nothing, it’s Kha’Zix who is being unreasonable here.”, she tried to comfort him.

“Why is he like that? I was nothing but the best boyfriend I could manage to be. We even weren’t arguing for a long time, just...why?”, Rengar spoke again, he looked into Nidalee green eyes.

“Hell if I know, but don’t think about him right now, I want you to stop crying for starters.”, she told him. Nidalee knew how much he cared for Kha’Zix, it was a pain for her too to watch Rengar suffer like that. “Now, inhale and exhale three times, ok?”. As she asked, he did. “Better?”.

“Yeah, sort of. Thank you, Nidalee.”, he smiled, he was happy there was always someone for him.

“Sure, I will be always there for you.”, she replied. They both chuckled nervously and looked into each other’s eyes.

* * *

 

“Wait a little longer, I’m coming”, Kha’Zix thought. He rushed down as fast as he could left the building. Then he ran down the path to the bench they were sitting on. He had troubles catching breath, but he didn’t care. After a moment he saw them. Kha’Zix stopped and smiled. “There you are…”, he said quietly to himself. But just as he wanted to catch their attention, his eyes suddenly widened. He grabbed his heart that started hurting so much he almost fainted, tears started flowing down his cheeks, lips trembled. Rengar just kissed Nidalee.


	4. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, but I wrote the whole chapter today, because I was absent yesterday. Luckily I had an idea and it wasn’t that hard. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter IV**

 

“I just...I just don’t know what to do…”, said Rengar to Nidalee. She always was a good listener.

“You know, maybe it is better for you to have a little break after all.”, she pondered out loud. “It hurts me too seeing you suffer.”.

“Heh.”, he chuckled nervously. “Thank you Nidalee, you were always there when I needed you the most.”. He smiled and looked at her, tears stopped flowing.

“And I always will be there, I promise.”, she replied with a smile on her face and patted his head. They stared a moment at each other, sitting in silence. Rengar straightened a little and leaned closer towards Nidalee, so she did. When they were inches from each other, they both opened their mouths and pressed their lips together. After a short moment Rengar realised what he was doing and pushed Nidalee away and covered his mouth with disbelief.

“What am I doing?”, Rengar said in fear, how could he do this to Kha’Zix, he thought.

“No, I’m sorry, it’s my fault…”, Nidalee replied immediately, embarrassed.

“Maybe we should go back to-”.

“You BASTARD!”, a loud shout could be heard from the Institute’s direction. They turned their heads to see who was screaming. Rengar’s eye widened and he opened his mouth when he saw Kha’Zix. He was standing there, covered in tears, both pain and anger drawn on his face.

“HOW COULD YOU?!”, he shouted again as he bared his claws and fangs. Rengar and Nidalee stood up and Rengar started explaining.

“Look, it’s not what it look-”.

“Yeah right! It's not like you JUST KISSED HUH?!”, Kha’Zix ended his sentence, even more angry. Nidalee was just standing there, silent, too ashamed to even look at them.

“Kha’Zix, I-”.

“No! Shut up!”, he got interrupted again, “So that’s what you meant by taking a break from me?! You just GOT BORED!”.

“Wait that’s not true!”, Rengar replied in defence.

“I’m not buying your bullshit!”, Kha’Zix took a couple steps forward, claws ready to strike, teeth clenched so hard they are almost trembling. Rengar started retreating slowly, covering Nidalee with a hand and forcing her to go back too. Rengar and Nidalee were slightly scared. When Kha’Zix saw this, he stopped. Suddenly, he backed off, claws back. He started shedding tears once again.

“Ok...let’s have a break...a break up…”, said Kha’Zix. Rengar reached his hand towards Kha’Zix.

“Wha- no, wait, I can-”.

“No...don’t get any closer...leave me!”, he said and then he ran off.

“Wait!”. But it was to no avail. Rengar just watched him.

“I’m so sorry…”, Nidalee spoke in very quiet voice, almost crying 

“It’s not your fault…”, he replied. “But now I gotta go, see you.”. He ran inside the Institute where Kha’Zix went. When Rengar entered, he immediately made his way to his room, assuming he would go there. He opened the door and looked around but Rengar was alone. He couldn’t know that Kha’Zix made himself invisible earlier and changed his direction.

* * *

 

A knocking sound could be heard. After a moment the door opened.

“How can I he...lp?”, said Nasus as he opened the door. It was the first time he ever saw Kha’Zix crying. “W-What happened?”, he said.

“Can...can I…”, Kha’Zix had troubles speaking. “Can I...come inside?”. Nasus without any questions let him in. He closed the door and lead him to the kitchen. They both sat on a couch.

“Tell me what’s wrong Kha’Zix.”, Nasus,even though he sounded calm, was worried as hell. Kha'Zix was crying and quietly whimpering. Eventually he looked at Nasus and said very slowly,not to burst in tears.

“He...Rengar...cheated on me...with Nidalee…”. Nasus leaned back in disbelief, Rengar did what?

“Are you sure he-”.

“They kissed! I saw it! Right in front of my eyes!”, Kha’Zix shouted. Nasus was confused, but he didn’t have any reasons not to believe him. He scratched his head.

“Oh...I...I don’t know what to say…”.

“I’m...sorry, I didn’t want to yell…”.

“No, it's perfectly fine!”, Nasus tried to calm him down, “I probably would have too.”. They remained like that in silence for a while. Then Nasus stood up.

“I’ll prepare a tea, you wait here.”, and he went to the kitchen.

“...thanks…”, Kha’Zix replied, still in sorrow. After 5 minutes he came back with two cups of tea. He handed one to Kha’Zix.

“Would you mind telling me more?”, Nasus asked politely.

“No, not at all. I just...have to calm myself first…”, he replied.

“Sure, take your time.”. Kha’Zix told him all about his relationship with Rengar starting from the moment he started being mysterious all of a sudden, excluding everything connected with Void of course. Nasus was listening carefully, he waited until he finished.

“And so I ran outside and...then I saw them…”. Nasus was looking down, he didn’t even notice when he formed a fist. Nasus couldn’t hide his anger, he wouldn't expect Rengar to do such a horrible thing. In Shurima loyalty was one of the most sacred things, that’s how he was raised and it was the cause of his reaction.

“Hey, Kha’Zix.”, said Nasus, “Whatever your reason was to remain silent, he had no right to do it, remember it. Don’t blame yourself.”. Kha’Zix just nodded, tears still slowly flowing. Nasus handed him a handkerchief. He swept his tears and blew his nose.

“You should stay here tonight.”, said Nasus.

“Thank you so much but I should go..

“No, you don’t have anywhere to go, right? And I doubt you want to return.”. Kha’Zix opened his mouth to say something, but just looked down. Nasus was right, he didn’t want to meet Rengar anytime soon. “You’ll sleep in my room, I can take a couch.”.

“No,”, said Kha’Zix, “I’ll stay, but I’ll sleep on a couch.”. Nasus sighed but agreed. He took a pillow and a blanket and gave it to Kha’Zix.

“Sleep well, try not to think about it.”, he said and turned off the lights.

“Thank you. You too.”, Kha’Zix replied and placed his head on a pillow and covered himself with a blanket. Nasus then entered his room. Kha’Zix was lying down, thinking about Rengar. It caused him to cry, but not so much this time. He tried to do what Nasus told him and just closed his eyes and emptied his mind. After a moment he fell asleep.

The next morning movement in the kitchen woke Kha’Zix up. He lazily raised his head and saw Nasus, he was probably preparing breakfast. Shower was on and the bathroom was closed so he presumed that Renekton is up, too.

“Morning…”, he said silently.

“Oh, good morning!”, Nasus replied cheerfully. “I hope you like eggs.”.

“Yeah, thank you.”.

“No problem.”. After a moment Kha’Zix was already on his legs and helped Nasus with cooking. Then Renekton left the bathroom.

“Heya.”, he said.

“Hello brother.”.

“Yeah, hey.”.

“Oh, Kha’Zix!”, said Renekton as if he just saw him. “Is it true?!”, he asked.

“What do you-”, then Kha’Zix realised what he was asking him. Nasus probably told him earlier this morning.

“Renekton, could you please let him have peaceful morning at least?”, Nasus seemed to be slightly annoyed.

“Oh snap, sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”, he quickly apologised.

“No, it’s ok, I guess.”, said Kha’Zix. While they were eating Kha’Zix told Renekton everything he told Nasus the say before. Unlike his brother, he was constantly asking for details. This time though Kha’Zix didn't pause even for a moment nor shedded a tear. He stopped caring.

“I...I just can’t believe…”, said Renekton after hearing Kha’Zix’s story. He frowned and looked upset. Rengar was his best friend and hearing what he did was indeed very upsetting.

“I couldn't believe myself, but it is the truth. Sad truth.”, said Nasus. They were sipping a tea in silence.

“Thank you guys for everything, really, but I can’t just stay here.”, Kha’Zix broke the silence.

“It’s not a big deal, you can stay as long as you want.”, said Renekton, Nasus nodded in agreement.

“I know, but-”, a knocking interrupted him.

“I’ll check who’s there.”, said Nasus. He went to the door and opened them. His mood got drastically worse when he saw Rengar.

“Oh, hi Rengar.”, said Nasus. His calm tone successfully hid his anger and annoyance.

“Hi, I was wondering if you saw Kha’Zix. He didn’t come back at night, I’m worried.”, said Rengar. He really looked upset but after what Nasus heard he didn’t care.

“Who is i-”, asked Kha’Zix as he came closer, but stopped when he saw Rengar. He noticed him, too.

“Kha’Zix!”, said Rengar in relief. He wanted to get in but Nasus stopped him by stepping in front of him.

“You are not going in.”, he said.

“Wha-”, that’s all what Rengar could say before Kha’Zix hid deeper in the room. “Nasus you don’t understand, I didn’t mean any of this, you have to believe me!”. Nasus’ expression didn’t change. Instead, he just crossed his arms.

“And why would I?”.

“Becau- just let me talk with him!”, Rengar insisted.

“No, you won't talk to him unless he wants to. And guess what, he doesn’t.”, Nasus almost barked back. “If it’s all then we are done here.”, as he ended his sentence, he closed the door. Rengar was standing there with mouth opened, he blinked a couple of times. Without thinking twice he knocked again. Nasus opened them with a ferocious swing, almost hitting Rengar.

“Hey, you almost hit me!”, Rengar yelled at him annoyed.

“Oh, sorry, let me correct myself!”, he said and hit Rengar with a fist, directly in a stomach. He leaned down and covered his belly out of pain, sharp gasp escaped his from his mouth, then he started coughing.

“What...what the hell…?”, said Rengar as he looked up at Nasus, still confused by what just happened. He would never expect to see Nasus that angry.

“Let me repeat myself, you’re not gonna talk to him as long as he is here. Do you get what you did to him? He is in fucking pain because of you!”, Nasus yelled at him, not caring about unwanted attention. “Now go away unless you want to fight more!”, he yelled again and then slammed the door. Rengar was angry, but not at Nasus, but at himself. Ignoring the little crowd that gathered around he went for a walk.

When Nasus closed the door, he returned to Kha’Zix and Renekton. They both looked at him weirdly, in addition Renekton had mouth wide open.

“What?”, he asked.

“You’re savage…”, spoke Renekton quietly. “I’m scared.”.

“Oh hush please. I’m not in the mood. Also, he had that coming.”, he replied. He looked at Kha’Zix, he was silent.

“You ok?”.

“Yeah, kinda.”, Kha’Zix replied.

“You sure?”, Renekton added.

“I’m sure.”. To be truthful, he wasn’t, but tried not to show it. He stayed with them for two more hours and decided he was ready to leave.

“Are you ready? It really isn’t a problem for us.”.

“No, eventually I’ll have to leave, no matter what.”, Kha’Zix admitted, he wasn’t happy about it, but he knew it was inevitable. With a deep inhale, he left the room. “Thank you once again.”.

“No problem, good luck.”, Renekton replied and Nasus nodded. Kha’Zix looked around, there wasn’t a lot of champions around since it was almost 3 pm. They probably were eating. But for now he had to decide what to do. Kha’Zix considered a lot but then he got an idea. He immediately went to ask for a new room.

* * *

 

After several days Kha’Zix was avoiding Rengar at all cost, they only spoke twice, one time was when Kha’Zix came for his stuff from the previous room, and second accidentally near the gates. Kha’Zix looked pretty good, almost as if he completely forgot about Rengar. He on the other hand was feeling terrible, the break up with Kha’Zix made him less responsible, his waking up hours shifted from 6 am to 9 or even 10 am, once resulting in being absent on a match. Rengar avoided troubles because it was the first time, also all of them knew what he went through with Kha’Zix. The day before today Renekton told him he would come at 9 am to talk with him with some beer, like two friends. Yet it was 8:40 and Rengar was still in the bed. He hardly slept that night, he was thinking about Kha’Zix like every other night. His room was one big mess, kitchen in terrible condition, he wasn’t eating properly since Kha’Zix moved out.

Knocking snapped Rengar out of his wondering, it had to be Renekton. He left his bed and wore a bathrobe, then he opened the door.

“Hey Renga...r…”, said Renekton, “Dude, you look like shit.”. And he wasn’t exaggerating, Rengar’s mane was an unbraided disaster, shadows under his eyes, he even stopped wearing his eyepatch.

“I know...and I feel like one.”, he replied.

“May I come in?”, Renekton asked, waving bottles in hands.

“Yeah, but be careful, it’s bad inside.”, Rengar replied, inviting him with a hand gesture.

“Naaah, I can't be that ba- holy fuck!”, he yelled as he was passing Rengar’s room which was opened.

“Told you.”.

“Hey, one tone only style of talking is unique for my brother and him only, stop talking like him.”, Renekton commented Rengar’s voice. He was talking almost like a cyborg, no emotions in his voice, one volume, no facial expression.

“Easier to say.”.

“Rengar…”, Renekton placed his hands on his shoulders. “I hate to see you like that, you know it. For fuck sake grab the life by the balls and move on! I’m worried…”.

“But...I can’t…”. Rengar couldn’t look at Renekton, he knew how worried he was and was too scared to even glance at him.

“Bullshit!”, he shouted, surprisingly very cheerfully. Rengar looked at him confused. “Rengar I know isn’t a pussy, he is a fucking lion that doesn’t allow minor issues to bother him!”, he waved his fist in front of him to highlight his words and with a courageous smile looked at Rengar. “Remember when I was fighting with Nasus almost all the time? You were there for me- hell for both of us! You were the one to comfort Nasus and calm me, not someone else!”. Renekton’s speech made Rengar smile a little, still he wasn’t looking good. “And now I’m going to return the favor! I, once again, come with a plan!”. Rengar looked at him full of hope.

“And what is this plan?”.

“Aha! I knew you would like to know it!”, he grinned joyfully, “You have a match later, right?”.

“Yeah...I do, but what about it?”, Rengar asked.

“Well, what if I told you that a certain lizard gave enemy jungler spoiled milk and he’s probably gonna get sick”, Rengar looked at him with disbelief, Renekton just smiled wider, “and the only suitable jungler available at that time will be...Kha’Zix.”. When Rengar heard that, he almost dropped his jaw.

“Wait what?”.

“Yep, that’s correct! I studied all the matches and the only assassin-like jungler not in the match will be him, so all I had to do was a little...diversion.”, Renekton explained proudly, hands on his hips and eyes closed. He looked like a superhero in this pose. Rengar finally broke and laughed.

“Haha...wow, I can't believe you did all of this.”. 

“Hey, you would do the same.”.

“Well, maybe I wouldn't poison anyone, but I definitely would try to do something else.”, he giggled. Renekton was relieved.

“Ok, but now I have to put you in a proper shape! Now go to the bathroom!”, he ordered him and pointed the door behind him.

“Heh, sure.”. After 2 hours of cleaning, talking, planning and most importantly taking care of Rengar, Renekton said.

“Hmm, not bad. Now there is only one thing…”, he checked an app on his phone, as he predicted Lee Sin had some health issues and Kha’Zix indeed has been chosen since there was nobody else suitable for their team comp. “Success!”, Renekton shouted.

“Thank you Renekton, maybe finally I’ll be able to talk to him, even for a moment.”.

“Don’t thank me, you’ll be grateful later!”.

“But what if something-”, Renekton silenced him.

“Don't jinx it! I assure you, it’ll be alright! I want to see you guys banging each other again!”, he smirked and then realised what he just said. Rengar just covered his mouth and laughed. “Well...maybe I don't want to see it...but, well you get the idea!”, he got slightly red on his face.

“Yeah, yeah I know, haha.”, Rengar replied, he was feeling much better thanks to Renekton. “Well, wish me luck then, I’m leaving.”.

“You don’t need luck, you just need a mouth and a tongue. Now go!”. Rengar nodded and left. He was feeling very confident, Renekton was indeed his best friend. It was 13:47, 3 minutes until the match starts. When Rengar was getting closer to the teleportation platform, he started feeling anxious, he didn’t know why. Kha’Zix was nowhere around. Did he miss the announcement? But after a moment he appeared. He just glanced at Rengar and made his way towards enemies’ side. Rengar felt bad, but tried to ignore it. After a brief moment magical cloud surrounded them and sent them on a battlefield.

When Rengar opened his eye he saw Summoner’s Rift. He went to the shopper and bought a machete and potions.

“I don’t need help with the buff, take care of bushes and check for possible invade.”, Rengar told Shen.

“Are you sure?”, he asked.

“Yeah, it’s ok.”. They started on a blue side, Rengar pretended to go to blue buff, but when Shen disappeared, he went to the enemies’ red buff. He knew Kha’Zix was always going for it and was always soloing it. Rengar ran quickly, he even flashed through the baron pit just to be faster, then he crouched in bushes and waited. Rengar was waiting there patiently. Red was about to spawn, but Kha’Zix was nowhere. Rengar started doubting this plan, but then suddenly he saw Kha’Zix. He must have overstayed in his base. When he came closer to confront the red, Rengar left the bush. Kha’Zix’s sight darted at Rengar in a split second, he prepared his claws.

“No, wait!”, Rengar said. “I didn’t come to fight nor to steal red!”, he quickly explained with hands up, weapon undrawn.

“Why the hell would you come here then?”, Kha’Zix asked, annoyed by him.

“I just…I just wanted to talk.”, he hesitated, but then he remembered Renekton’s words and got some more confidence.

“In a middle of a match?!”, Kha’Zix almost yelled.

“You are avoiding me all the time! It’s the only opportunity for me!”, he replied.

“Sorry, but I don’t intend to talk with you. Now scram.”, Kha’Zix said and raised his claw to swing at red, but then Rengar grabbed his arm and interrupted it.

“Please…”, he asked, he looked upset. Kha’Zix looked at him for a moment, it was hard to tell what he was thinking, but then he rolled his eyes and lowered his claw.

“Don’t take too long…”.

“Ok! Now, first I wanted to apolo-”.

“No,”, Kha’Zix stopped him with a fierce look, “I said don’t take too long. Now get to the point.”. Rengar looked at him for a moment but then nodded.

“Ok, so…”, he looked down, “I miss you…”. He raised his head and looked straight into Kha’Zix’s eyes. “There is not a moment in which I wouldn't think about you, I really, really regret what happened earlier, I just...felt powerless. You’re right, it is my and only my fault, no doubt, but you have to understand me. I didn’t know what to do…”. At that point Rengar was almost crying. “I...know I acted like a total dick, I know! It haunts me! I really am sorry, please! I don’t want to lose you…”. Kha’Zix looked slightly shocked, his eyes were opened a little wider and all anger disappeared. He looked down and crossed arms as if he was thinking about what he just heard. Then he released a small sigh. He looked at Rengar, he had a small smile on his face. Rengar’s eye widened, “Did it work?”, he thought. Kha’Zix started walking slowly towards Rengar, still slightly smiling. When he was right in front of him, he placed his slender hand on his shoulder. Rengar smiled and felt warm. Then Kha’Zix opened his mouth and with the same smile he said.

“I. Don’t. Care.”. Rengar’s eye widened even more, smile disappeared from his face.

“Wha...What?”, he asked, not believing his ears. Kha’Zix then repeated.

“I said I. Don’t. Care. Are you half deaf now, too?”. Rengar trembled slightly, he took a step back. Then Kha’Zix started walking slowly towards him, forcing Rengar to go back even more, eventually he reached the wall. As they were walking, Kha’Zix spoke.

“To be honest, I completely forgot about you, about us. I fucking hate you, I despise you, every time I go to bed I just wish a have never met you. The thought of me being with you makes me want to vomit, I’m disgusted that I slept with you, that I kissed with you. I am disgusted. By. You.”. The last sentence he said very slowly, leaning towards Rengar, pinning him to the wall. Tears were flowing down Rengar’s cheek, his mouth was opened, his eye was trembling, jumping all around Kha’Zix’s face.

“How...how can you...speak like that...with that face…”, Rengar mumbled through tears. Kha’Zix was still smiling, his voice was very calm through his whole speech.

“Well, that means it was easy for me to say it.”. Then he backed and went to kill red. Rengar was in shock, he couldn't calm his breath.

“No, please Kha’Zix, you can’t be serious!”, he broke.

“What is so hard to understand in a sentence “I don’t care.” and “I hate you.”?”, despite his previous calmness, he seemed annoyed.

“Kha’Zix please! I beg you! I don’t know what to do without you!”. Kha’Zix had enough.

“Then maybe kill yourself? It will solve all your problems!”. Rengar grabbed himself by the heart, he couldn’t believe he just said that. Kha’Zix then turned back once again, this time he killed red and got level 2. Rengar insisted.

“Kha’Zix, please, let’s tal-”, Kha’Zix suddenly swirled, eyes locked on Rengar. His claws high in the air. They were bloody. Rengar was confused, since when red buff bleeds? Then suddenly the picture started to rotate slowly, then he realised what happened. His severed head fell down.

Rengar woke up covered in sweat, he grabbed his head, it was intact. He respawned on the fountain. Then he remembered what happened, what Kha’Zix told him. He started crying. He ran to the woods not to be seen by anyone. Rengar was trying to kill monsters, but the thought of Kha’Zix was still lingering in his head. When he was level 4 everyone else was level 8 and 9, only Kha’Zix had 11th. Through the whole match Kha’Zix was avoiding Rengar, he even spared him after quadra kill, just to be as far as possible. When the match was over Rengar immediately ran away, leaving the rest in confusion. His face was empty, no emotions at all, just blank look. When he was climbing up the stairs Renekton appeared from the corner.

“And how did it go?”, he asked curiously, but he immediately regretted when he saw his face. Rengar just looked at him, single tear escaped his eye.

“It’s ok, I don’t know what I was expecting, I should have predicted it…”, Rengar replied and then proceeded to climb. Renekton caught up to him.

“Rengar what happened, please tell me.”, he stood in front of him, blocking his way. Rengar opened his mouth to say something, but then tears started flowing down, his lips were trembling and breath irregular.

“...just...let me go…”, he mumbled and passed Renekton slowly, head low, steps very short, almost as if he lost will to live. Renekton just looked at him, he frowned and he himself shedded a single tear. Then he clenched his fists and closed his eyes, familiar anger filled him. He bared his teeth and rushed down.

“Excuse me!”, he spoke to champions that were going up stairs as he pushed them slightly. They wanted to start complaining but when they saw his face they immediately abandoned this idea. When he entered the hall he saw Kha’Zix outside through the window. He rushed, opened the gate with a swing and ran towards Kha’Zix. When he heard heavy footsteps behind him, he turned around, just to get pinned to the wall.

“What the-”.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!”, Renekton shouted uncontrollably at him. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”.

“C-Calm down for fuck sake!”, Kha’Zix shouted. He only made him more furious and he threw him on the ground.

“I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU START TALKING!”, he threatened him him with a fist.

“I didn’t do anything! He just doesn't know when to stop!”, Kha’Zix yelled back in defence.

“THEN WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE AS IF HE WANTS TO DIE?!”, at this comment Kha’Zix looked down a little.

“I...might have said some harsh words...but that’s all!”. Renekton didn’t buy it, he grabbed him by his throat and pinned back to the wall, they were alone so nobody interrupted them.

“Some harsh words, huh?! I’ve never seen anyone that sad!”, he said it through his teeth. “You might have forgotten, but he didn’t! You clearly see he can’t get over it well and you are making it worse!”, Renekton was piercing him with his eyes, they were red as burning coals. “How can you do it to him?! The fact that you don’t care doesn’t mean-”.

“I was lying!”, Kha’Zix suddenly yelled, he looked very upset. Renekton realised that when he yelled at him, he released him from his grip. Kha’Zix coughed a little and looked at Renekton.

“What do you mean?”, he asked, still angry, but controlling himself.

“All I told him was a lie! I...didn't forget…”, Kha’Zix admitted. Renekton frowned, his eyes returned to yellow again.

“Then...why did you tell him I presume some nasty words?”.

“Because...I don’t know...I was angry, furious! I…”, a short pause, “I wanted him to feel what I felt...even tho he was already hurt…”. Renekton sighed, he got his point, he was hurt, too.

“Sorry, I overreacted…”.

“No, hell I deserved that.”, Kha’Zix replied. After a moment of silence Renekton asked.

“Would you...would you talk with Rengar? Please, I’m worried. I can’t ease the pain he is feeling, even as his friend, this is something only you can do.”.

“I...ahh fuck, ok, I will do it. I don’t promise I’ll come back to him instantly, but I’ll talk to him.”.

“That’s the only thing I am asking you to do, nothing else.”.

“Ok...I’m going, where is he?”, Kha’Zix asked.

“In his room I guess, he went to the last floor.”.

“Thank you, bye then.”. Renekton didn’t reply, he didn’t want to keep Rengar waiting. Kha’Zix climbed stairs and went towards Rengar’s room.

* * *

 

“Then maybe kill yourself?”, Rengar was replaying that phrase over and over in his mind. He was in his room, thinking about everyone, his friends, Kha’Zix, friendly summoners. “I’ll miss them.”, he said quietly as he was standing on a chair, noose around his neck. He was trembling, there was nothing stopping him, but at the same time he was hoping for a miracle, that Kha’Zix would come and forgive him, but he knew it wouldn't happen. He even told him to do it, then why would he come back? Rengar inhaled deeply to calm himself. “It’s just one step...and the pain will be gone…”, he said to himself. Them he raised one leg, he was standing on one now. He closed his eyes.

But suddenly he heard the main door being opened, he stopped.

“Rengar, are you there?”. He recognised this voice, it was Kha’Zix’s. Rengar smiled, was it a dream? Was he already dead? No, it was real. He placed his leg on a chair and reached for the noose.

* * *

 

Sadly, because of his tears, the chair became very slippery, resulting in Rengar falling off it. He quickly reached higher and grabbed the rope. Because his hands were wet too, he couldn’t hold himself, but he slowed his body, so he didn’t snap his neck. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He grabbed the circle around his neck, but it didn’t do anything.

* * *

 

Kha’Zix heard something falling, he thought Rengar might have threw something. He got closer to the door of his room.

“Rengar, I...know I said some bad words, but...you were right, I didn’t mean it.”.

* * *

 

Rengar couldn’t say a word, the noose was too tight, he couldn’t release a sound. He couldn’t pull up, too. He tried to swing himself and stand on something, but he was too far from anything since he pushed everything away. At that point Rengar was panicking, his knife was too far away, he didn’t have anything.

* * *

 

“I was...angry, you know? And sad...I never intended to hurt you and I know you didn’t either.”, Kha’Zix spoke.

* * *

 

“Please come in, come in, COME IN PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO DIE!”, Rengar was yelling in his mind. Forces were starting to leave him. His vision started to fade away.

* * *

 

“And...I’m just sorry.”, he waited a moment for any answer, but Rengar was silent. “Well...I guess you don’t want to talk...I’ll come back later, ok?”.

* * *

 

When Kha’Zix said that, Rengar felt everything leave him, his breath, his force, his vision, his hope, his life. The last thing he heard was the door and footsteps, and then silence. His vision went dark and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...well, I won’t comment that, it was sad for me, too. I didn’t know i was capable of doing something like that. Well, see you next Sunday. Farewell, Rengar.


	5. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking, talking, some planning and talking. Also it may feel weird but I literally searched up a lot of words today, because I didn’t know any words related to law and I am not sure if I used them properly. Enjoy :)

 

**Chapter V**

 

Kha’Zix was standing outside the room, he looked down and sighed. He didn’t expect Rengar to reunite with him just like that, but he thought he would at least talk to him. Because of that he felt annoyed, it was irritating him. He wanted to wander off, but his stubborn nature didn’t allow him. He turned around, opened the door and started complaining.

“Fuck I came here to apologize and you are ignoring me! Say something!”, Kha’Zix yelled as he was standing in front of Rengar’s room. After a couple of seconds there still was a pure silence. He growled and swung the door open.

“Don’t just ignore me yo-”. The view Kha’Zix saw immediately shut him up. Rengar’s lifeless body was still slightly swinging. Kha’Zix bolted as fast as he could and with one swift strike he cut the rope. When Rengar was falling, he turned around and grabbed him, not allowing his body to hit anything hard.

“No no no what the fuck?!”, Kha’Zix yelled, he was scared, even terrified. “Please wake up!”, he screamed. He quickly loosened the circle around his neck and threw it away, placed him on his back and tore his armor. He recalled everything he read in first aid guide he borrowed once in the library, he started performing CPR, begging him to wake up. As he was pushing his chest, his tears were dropping down, his breath was irregular. After approximately 30 pushes he blew an air into his mouth, then back to pushing. “Don’t you dare die here!”, Kha’Zix said in panic. 2 minutes passed like that and nothing happened, but Kha’Zix didn't stop. “Fuck! Why isn’t it working?!”. He checked his pulse, there was none. He tried again, pushes, breath, check. Still nothing. 4 minutes passed, Kha’Zix pushed again, blew, checked. He looked at Rengar, his eye was closed, mouth opened, Kha’Zix slowly reached towards him, his eyes were almost red from crying, he raised Rengar and embraced him in a hug, he couldn’t save him, the pain in his heart became unbearable.

“I...if I just came earlier…”, he thought. “You...you were still alive when I came…”, he remembered the noise he heard earlier, it must have been the chair, he thought. He was just sitting there, crying, holding Rengar in his arms. He didn’t care even if the whole world have seen him, he just lost the only person he has ever loved.

Loud gasp and sudden movement snapped Kha’Zix out of his lamenting, Rengar sat up like a spring, grabbed his neck and chest, longing for air. Kha’Zix looked at him in shock and disbelief, he thought it was a dream,  his hands were still trembling. After a moment Rengar looked aside and saw Kha’Zix, he didn’t realise everything yet. He slowly looked up, the noose was cut, it wasn’t a dream. Suddenly Rengar felt burning pain on his face, Kha’Zix slapped him.

“How dare you...try to leave me...like that…”, he mumbled through tears. Rengar felt bad, not only because he almost killed himself, but also because he made Kha’Zix cry. Rengar started crying and almost threw himself at Kha’Zix, hugging him.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”, he said, wrapped around Kha’Zix. They both were sitting on their knees, just hugging and crying. After at least 10 minutes they still were on the ground, but tears stopped flowing.

“I...I didn’t know what to do...I couldn't live without you…”, Rengar started talking, but it was more like whispering. Kha’Zix just rubbed his head.

“I know...I’m sorry, I regret saying all of  it.”, Kha’Zix replied, ashamed of what he told to Rengar. He realised that Rengar almost killed himself because of his words. He almost hammered a nail into his coffin.

“I didn’t want to cheat on you...I just…”, Rengar spoke again.

“Shut up, you didn’t cheat on me…”, Kha’Zix said in soothing voice. At that point he was sure Rengar was head over heels in love with him, he would never abandon him on his own.

“I love you…”, Rengar whispered to him, Kha’Zix shedded a tear when he heard that, that was the final confirmation.

“I love you too, and nothing will change it…”, he replied. They looked into each other’s eyes, they smiled slightly, eyes still watery.

“I think we should get up, it’s-”.

“Sorry for interrupting, but-”, Renekton suddenly appeared behind them. He wanted to check if everything was fine. The door was opened so he came in without knocking. When he saw them he instantly stopped talking. They both looked at him in surprise. He looked at them and the scenery. “What the hell happened?”, he asked, but then he noticed the rope. Renekton widened his eyes and opened his mouth in awe. “Did you just…”, he pointed at the ceiling, not believing his eyes. Rengar turned his head to the side, he wanted to avoid his sight.

“Yeah, well...almost, gladly.”, he replied. “Kha’Zix came and saved me, even tho I thought I was a goner.”.

“I thought you were, too…”, Kha’Zix spoke quietly. Renekton exhaled nervously and scratched his head.

“Oh my fucking God...”, he spoke. “Maybe I’ll return to Nasus, it looks like you don’t need any help now...”.

“No, actually, there’s...something.”, Kha’Zix replied. “I...I want to tell everything, why I was acting...like that. And I want you to know, too.”.

“Sure, ok. But...give me a moment please, it’s the first time I almost lost my friend.”, Renekton spoke. Rengar stood up, still slightly dizzy because of lack of oxygen. He was lucky, the brain cells start to die after approximately 4 or 5 minutes without oxygen, Rengar woke up slightly after 4th minute. Kha’Zix supported him, Rengar thanked him with a kiss to the cheek. After 10 minutes they sat in the kitchen and Kha’Zix told them about the invasion that has been planned. Then he told them why he joined the League, what was his mission and how it ended up.

“And they told me...they would kill you Rengar...I was scared…”, Kha’Zix said, ending his story. Rengar and Renekton looked at each other. They both didn’t know what to say.

“So...did you come up with any plan?”, Renekton asked. He didn’t look angry, just concerned.

“Uhh, well, not really.”, Kha’Zix replied, surprised by how calm Renekton was. Then he looked at Rengar, scared of his reaction.

“Well, now I know why you were not yourself lately.”, he finally spoke. “Ehh, now it looks like I am not trusting you enough.”.

“No Rengar, you were trusting me too much I would say.”, Kha’Zix spoke to him.

“Why can’t we just bust them?”, Renekton asked.

“It would be word against word, and even if, they would drag me into it since I was with them. If I knew someone that knows Icathian, too…”. They looked down at the table and pondered. Suddenly Kha’Zix almost jumped in place, startling the others.

“Jeez what’s up?”, Renekton asked.

“Is it possible that Kassadin knows?”, he asked them, but mostly himself. “Earlier when I left right after our first meeting, I bumped into him. He told me something about me thinking about something very important.”. Rengar scratched his chin and frowned, it might be possible, he thought.

“Ok, so that’s the plan. Renekton and Rengar, you’ll go to Nasus and tell him everything. Then I want you to rest. I’ll go to Kassa-”.

“Hey, I can't just sit when something like that is happening.”, Rengar replied. Kha’Zix didn't want him to do anything, especially after his hanging, but he knew Rengar would eventually do something on his own. “And,”, he added, “don’t you think he’ll be more prone to tell anything to me rather than you? I mean, we all know he hates the Void.”.

“Yeah, also I think you should be the one talking with Nasus. You know, he should hear it from you.”, Renekton added. Kha’Zix sighed, but they were right, it was better plan.

“Alright, it’ll be like that. Me and Renekton to Nasus, Rengar to Kassadin. Call to Renekton when you’re done.”, he said to Rengar. They all nodded and left.

* * *

 

“He did WHAT?!”, yelled Nasus, spitting all his tea when Renekton said Rengar almost killed himself.

“Renekton…”, sighed Kha’Zix. It wasn’t helpful nor necessary right now, he just made Nasus worried.

“I mean almost. Yeah he did hang himself, but Kha’Zix- OUCH!”, yelled Renekton as Kha’Zix hit him with the back of his claw.

“There are more important things right now Renekton, let’s focus on them.”, said Kha’Zix. “Nasus, sit down, I have to tell you something.”. Nasus looked at them nervously, but swallowed and nodded. Kha’Zix started telling his story.

* * *

 

Rengar hesitated before he knocked to Kassadin’s door. He wasn’t really sure how to start a conversation, on top of that his head was still aching. Kassadin opened the door and looked at Rengar curiously.

“Oh, hello Rengar. What brings you here?”, he asked, speaking through his mask.

“Well I uhh…”, he scratched his head, “It’s something that should be talked about...inside, if you don’t mind.”.

“No, come in.”, Kassadin replied, slightly surprised. Rengar walked in, he was astonished when he realised his home was looking rather normal, it wasn’t any different apart from much bigger book collection, mostly about the Void.

“So, what did you want to talk about? Please, take a sit.”, Kassadin pointed at one of chairs.

“Yeah, so…”, Rengar sighed. “Do you understand Icathian language?”. From Kassadin’s face it could be read he wasn’t expecting that kind of question, even though he was expecting something related to Kha’Zix at least.

“Why do you want to know?”.

“I...I was thinking, maybe you can help us.”. Rengar decided not to lie to him. Kassadin frowned, not knowing what that meant.

“Could you be clearer?”.

“Right, sorry. Kha’Zix...told me something...about what the rest of void creatures and Malzahar were planning. He doesn’t want to be a part of it and-”. Kassadin suddenly stopped him with a hand gesture.

“Wait. Am I thinking correctly? Kha’Zix is no longer an ally to...them?”, he asked, concerned.

“Yeah, that’s right.”, Rengar confirmed his thoughts. “Also, there is a thing called…”.

“The Plan? I know.”.

“Oh, great, then- wait you know?!”, Rengar said in confusion.

“Yes, do you think I was just standing and watching them plotting behind our very backs? Someone had to do it, summoners don’t notice some things, but I do.”, Kassadin explained. “But if Kha’Zix is truly out of it, then maybe we could prove they are guilty?”.

“Actually that’s what we are trying to achieve, Kha’Zix is talking with Nasus right now.”, Rengar said.

“It may be even easier than you think. You see,”, Kassadin pulled out a mechanical bug from his pocket, “I’ve done some “research” and I recorded their whole dialogue.”.

“What, how?”, Rengar asked, he was surprised how he managed to do that.

“Ahh that was pretty simple, the day Rek'Sai joined the League I placed this little gift from Heimerdinger on Kha’Zix’s shoulder. Then I pretended to bump into him and voila.”. Rengar remembered when Kha’Zix told him about that, he laughed under his breath. It had much more sense.

“But wait, why didn’t you already give it as the evidence?”.

“That’s what’s been keeping me from doing that. Malzahar must have casted some sort of spell to protect informations from ever getting out. I recorded it, yeah, but now it’s ciphered into Icathian language. I have been cursed by the Void so I can understand it, but apart from me and them, no one can understand it. Even if I told them, they would need to confirm it, which they can’t.”, he explained to Rengar. “But now with Kha’Zix we could prove it, they should believe us if we are together and with his evidence we can do it.”. Rengar was actually happy, Kha’Zix may be finally free from the burden of being a void creature.

“Alright, I'll call to Renekton and tell him we talked. Do you think we could go even today or-”.

“No, I'll go alone. I have an idea but you must stay out of it.”.

“What? Ok, what do you mean?”.

“Don’t worry, but you have to pretend a little bit longer that you and Kha’Zix are not a thing anymore. They probably think Kha’Zix is loyal to them, that will be our trump card.”, Kassadin explained, Rengar nodded.

“Now I need you to tell Kha’Zix something. Tell him that he must pretend to be with them…”.

* * *

 

“...and when they finally ask you to step forward, you must tell the truth.”, said Rengar. Kha’Zix liked that idea, it might work.

“And you say he was planning it this whole time? Incredible…”, Kha’Zix commented. He knew Kassadin was up to something almost all the time but would never expect him to be so cunning and clever.

“So that means we are not necessary?”, Renekton asked.

“Actually, no. They might want to kick Kha’Zix out with them if we successfully prove their guilts. That’s why we need you, you can prove that he is not the same as they are, that he’s different.”, Rengar clarified. Kha’Zix was happy, even though Rengar almost died this afternoon, he seemed to have forgotten about it.

“Well but it sucks that we must pretend to be apart.”, Kha’Zix said. Rengar chuckled.

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t keep you hanging for a long time.”. They all immediately looked at him when he said this pun, even Kha’Zix widened his eyes since it was too dark even for him. “Wha- oh my God it was accidental!”. Kha’Zix laughed nervously.

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of humor.”.

“Because I’m not!”.

“But it was pretty good, I’m sure you would make people lose their breaths with these jokes.”. Renekton couldn’t help it and laughed slightly. Nasus looked at him pitifully.

“Oh please stop, I missed you, not your puns!”.

“Well ok, sorry. Even though it’s literally killing me to-”.

“STOP!”, Rengar yelled at him, Kha’Zix was still smiling, inches from his face. He poked Rengar’s nose with his finger.

“Boop.”. Rengar only sighed and and frowned, he was powerless against Kha’Zix’s sometimes innocent attitude.

“So it will be like a trial or…?”, Renekton asked concerned. In fact there is a room in the Institute that was meant to be the court, but it has never been used even once. This may be the first time.

“I guess so, but not particularly the same. We will have to see ourselves.”, Rengar replied. “For now we should act as if nothing happened, I'll go back to being depressed lion and Kha’Zix to being strong and independent guy.”. Kha’Zix looked at him confused.

“What?”.

“Uhh nothing. Just be mean to me if we happen to meet each other in public.”, Rengar replied and scratched his head.

“Okayyyy...sure.”.

Later that day Malzahar was called to the council, he was accused of plotting and planning to destroy the Institute by Kassadin. The trial against Malzahar and all void creatures has been planned for the next day morning, because of that, all matches has been canceled, everyone was free to see the trial.

* * *

 

The next day Kassadin, Rengar, Nasus, Renekton and also Shyvana and Nidalee were waiting to be called inside. Malzahar and the rest were still absent.

“Wonder what is taking them so long.”, Rengar asked himself.

“Probably another grand meeting and discussing one version of a lie.”, Kassadin replied. Five minutes before the trial Malzahar and all void creatures appeared. The Void prophet gave Kassadin a menacing look, but Kassadin replied with a smile, even though his mask hid it completely. Kha’Zix was there too, but avoided eye contact. Rengar looked at him and grabbed his heart, he hoped he was ok.

Suddenly they all were called inside the huge court, the summoner council was already on seats. Kassadin and his “team” took the left side and the Void took the right side. Then the rest of champions went inside and sat on seats for an audience. The old summoner he seemed to be the judge this day stood up and coughed to catch attention.

“Today is quite the unique day for all of us. This is the first time that anyone has ever accused someone for commiting a crime. On top of that, this accusation is serious enough to sentence someone for an exile. I hope you all understand that lying is prohibited. Any questions?”. Silence. “Good, then let’s begin the trial. Kassadin, step forward.”. Kassadin stood up and went to the middle of the hall.

“I promise not to lie and give only true statements.”, he said.

“Good. Kassadin, you will be the prosecutor. Take a seat on the left. Now Malzahar, step forward.”. He came closer and he also vowed not to lie. “You are the defendant, but you will be your own attorney, too. Is it ok with you?”.

“I have no objections.”, he replied.

“Take a seat on the right then. Now, the first witness will be you Kassadin. Step forward please.”. Kassadin did as asked. “Please tell us more about this “Plan” that you claim they have.”.

“Of course. They are planning to conquer the world, but firstly they want to destroy the Institute.”. He didn’t mention his recording on purpose, it will be useful later.

“Malzahar, is that true?”, the judge asked.

“Admitting it would be a lie.”, he replied.

“I understand. Kassadin, you can take a seat. The next witness will be Vel’Koz.”. He swiftly flew above a handrail and stopped on the middle.

“What happened three weeks ago during your meeting with others?”.

“Well, we are no animals, we greeted Rek’Sai and asked if she knew what was going on in our home. Then we talked a little and just went back to our duties.”, Vel’Koz replied. There was nothing to ask or clarify.

“Why did you leave Malzahar's room separately and how did you know that there was some kind of meeting anyway?”, the judge asked.

“Oh it’s very simple, we knew she would come long before any of you and planned it in advance. And about leaving separately, it was to avoid gossiping about us. We wanted to avoid situations like...this. Guess it didn’t work.”. The judge scratched his head, he had nothing to ask.

“Any questions? Kassadin?”.

“No, I don’t have any.”.

“Malzahar?”.

“Me neither.”.

“Ok then, you can return Vel’Koz. The next witness will be Rengar. Please step forward.”. Rengar exhaled nervously, he wanted it to work. He stood up and got closer.

“What is your connection to this?”, he asked.

“Well, I guess it's no secret that Kha’Zix and I were, well, a couple, so there were things that he couldn’t hide from me, no matter how hard he tried. Right after Rek'Sai’s “speech” he started acting very strange, almost as if something happened. He was very tense and nervous almost all the time. Every time I asked him what was happening, he would just tell me that everything was fine. Eventually he told me something indeed was troubling him, but he also said it was none of my concern and he can deal with it himself.”, Rengar replied without hesitation. “Then there was that day when he became more and more distant, we were hardly talking or spending time with each other. I acknowledged that earlier that day he met with Malzahar, Kassadin saw him leaving his room. It was a couple days later.”. The judge scratched his beard and thought about it.

“Malzahar, is it true? Just remember, we can check it on cameras later.”.

“Yes, he indeed came to me.”, he replied. “It was a private conversation though, so I would rather not talk about it.”.

“As you wish, but it makes you less believable.”, the judge said to him. “I don’t have any questions, Kassadin?”.

“No, I don’t have.”.

“Malzahar?”.

“Actually I have.”, Malzahar spoke. Rengar was surprised, what would he want from him?

“Ok, feel free to ask him. Remember that you don’t have to reply to those too personal.”, he said to Rengar. He nodded. Malzahar came closer and started asking Rengar.

“How was your relationship with Kha’Zix going? I mean, were you happy?”.

“Objection, irrelevant question. What does it have to do with our trial?”, Kassadin interrupted him.

“I’m trying to acknowledge how strong was the bond between the two of them, that’s all.”.

“Objection denied.”. Kassadin sighed.

“So...I think it was good, even perfect actually.”, Rengar replied.

“Perfect? But you broke up, doesn’t it mean that it wasn’t really that perfect?”.

“Malzahar get to the point.”, the judge spoke impatiently.

“Sorry. I mean, what if Kha’Zix was acting like that not because something about the Void was troubling him, but...you?”.

“Wait, me?”, Rengar asked confused.

“If your relationship was perfect as you said, then don’t you think he would tell you? Maybe only you were perceiving it as perfect? What if he didn’t want to share it, because he had a problem with you?”, Malzahar said. Rengar knew it was a lie, but couldn’t admit it. He tried to hold his emotions back.

“I doubt it.”.

“You just doubt? I thought you were sure. Tell me, which was it, not enough attention? Different point of view? I mean, you cheated on him so it could be perfect.”, Malzahar taunted him.

“Objection! This isn’t related to the trial in the slightest!”, Kassadin spoke. He was disgusted by Malzahar's dirty tricks.

“Objection accepted. Malzahar you crossed the line.”, the judge scolded Malzahar.

“My bad. I apologise. I have no more questions.”. Then he took a seat. Rengar returned to his seat slightly annoyed, but happy with the outcome. Now Malzahar assured himself wrong that Kha’Zix doesn’t love Rengar. After 20 minutes of interrogating other witnesses almost nothing could be concluded, it seemed that Kassadin was losing.

“Why are we even still here? This is pointless, he doesn’t have any solid proof.”, Malzahar commented out loud. Kassadin then tilted his head and smiled. It was the time for a surprise.

“This is the moment where I prove you wrong. I do have the proof.”. Malzahar looked at him in confusion, he wasn’t sure what he was talking about.

“And what would it be?”.

“The recording.”, Kassadin replied.

“And what is exactly on this recording?”, Malzahar asked.

“Please don’t interrupt now Malzahar, you’ll have your chance to ask questions.”, the judge scolded him. “But please tell us Kassadin.”.

“There is the conversation between Malzahar and Kha’Zix about steps to make and what to do next. Their mission was to spread false information about summoners, the purpose of the League or even the Institute. I believe some of us already heard some nasty things about you.”, Kassadin said the last sentence louder as if he was speaking to everyone present. The audience started talking quietly.

“Please silence. Yes, even we heard some unbelievable presumptions, also in your translation it indeed was mentioned, but we still have to confirm that. The only way I see it is by asking Malzahar and void creatures to translate it, too.”. Kassadin was expecting it, that’s why Kha’Zix was at their side was vital for it to work.

“I understand.”.

“Wait, why didn’t you mention this earlier?”, Malzahar asked.

“Well, does it matter? The order is irrelevant if the outcome is the same.”. Malzahar just gave him a death glare, it was kind of expression Kassadin wanted to see for a long time.

“Ok, now you will be given a sheet of paper and something to write, this way we can-”, suddenly Malzahar spoke.

“There will be problem with that. For you see, not everyone here has an ability to write. Cho’Gath, Kog’Maw, Rek’Sai and Kha’Zix don’t know symbols of common language, they can’t to it. Only Vel’Koz and I can do it.”.

“Actually you’re wrong.”, spoke Rengar out loud.

“Is there something you know Rengar?”, the judge asked him.

“Yes, I don’t know about the rest, but Kha’Zix does know how to write, he wrote me several notes before.”. Kassadin noticed that Malzahar's brow twitched when he heard that.

“Is that true Kha’Zix?”.

“Yes, yes it is.”, he replied.

“Excellent, then I assume you Malzahar, Vel’Koz and Kha’Zix will write it.”.

“Yeah, we will.”, Malzahar answered with slight annoyance in his voice. Female summoner handed them pens and paper.

“Now we will hear this mysterious message and you have to write down truthful translation. Remember that you are under the vow.”. Then the turned on the audio. Unpleasant sound filled the court, some champions covered their ears as the first time they heard it. After a couple of minutes it was over and the same summoner gathered their translations. The judge looked at them, Malzahar and Vel’Koz wrote similar things, not exact but the meaning was the same. But then he looked at Kha’Zix’s and he frowned.

“Well, this is interesting. Malzahar and Vel’Koz wrote similar to each other, but it seems Kha’Zix thinks like Kassadin, their translations are alike.”, the judge admitted. Malzahar straightened in his seat and looked at Kha’Zix with disbelief, well, actually everyone looked at him.

“I would like to ask Kha’Zix to step forward.”, he said once again.

“Sure.”, Kha’Zix replied.

“Are you sure your translation is true?”.

“Yes, I am.”. Malzahar formed a fist under the table.

“What about you Malzahar and Vel’Koz? What is the matter with your translations?”.

“Nothing wrong, Kha’Zix apparently changed sides and wanted to get rid of us. He must have memorised Kassadin’s translation and just copy it. Or maybe he misunderstood some words. You see Icathian is all about the accent, changing one sound can change whole meaning of the word. ”, Malzahar replied.

“Words, maybe, but whole sentences? I doubt it. I mean, how can you mistake “The Queen changed her mind and we can proceed with the plan.” with “Let’s celebrate the arrival of our comrade.”?”. They all looked at him questiongly, the judge quickly looked at Malzahar's and Vel’Koz’s translations, they both contained that sentence with slight changes.

“How do you know? You couldn’t possibly see their writing!”, he asked.

“You’re right, I couldn't. But Malzahar's mind is so loud it is hard not to hear it.”.

“Are you implying that he knows telepathy?”, the judge asked.

“More like visions. He showed us the vision of himself writing. We were supposed to change it a little so it wouldn't be obvious. I’m pretty sure it is confirmed by now that he owns such ability.”, Kha’Zix explained proudly. Malzahar was just looking at Kha’Zix with deadly look.

“Malzahar, is that true?”, he asked. There was a short silence before he spoke.

“Yes, he is correct. We are planning on doing everything Kassadin told.”. Everyone started talking and fussing in confusion. The hammering sound silenced them.

“Silence! Now it’s all clear. Do you have anything else on your defence?”.

“No, but I just want the sentence to be fair for ALL of us, including this traitor.”, Malzahar replied while pointing at Kha’Zix. The judge looked at him.

“Kha’Zix, from your and Kassadin’s translations can be read that you had something to do with it and even your purpose of joining here has been faked, is it true?”. Kha’Zix looked down.

“Yes…”.

“Well, you were part of it for a long time, so even though you helped us evade catastrophe, I can't lower your sentence.”. Kha’Zix looked at him with disbelief, he turned his head to Rengar, Kassadin then intervened.

“And why is that?”, he asked.

“We wanted to believe that void creatures doesn’t mean pain, but we were wrong. It is in their nature to be hostile, thus I can’t allow him to-”.

“That’s bullshit!”, Rengar stood up and yelled.

“Rengar calm down.”, Kassadin spoke.

“Language!”, the judge scolded him. “Is there something you wish to say?”. It was his time to save Kha’Zix.

“It might be in their nature to bring harm and pain, but if it’s the case, then Kha’Zix is a total exception.”, Rengar spoke.

“Hmm, prove it.”, the judge asked. Rengar came closer to the middle where Kha’Zix was still standing.

“We all used to think that void creatures don’t feel anything beside hate, anger, urge to kill. Then explain it to me why Kha’Zix could feel happiness, jealousy, sadness? Those kinds of emotions cannot be faked, no matter how hard you try. You can’t force yourself to cry if you have never shedded a tear before. Let me tell you something.”. Rengar exhaled nervously and then looked up at the judge with determination. “Yesterday, during my match, I invaded Kha’Zix’s jungle just to talk to him since he was avoiding me all the time. It ended up as an argument in which he told me some nasty words. After that I was feeling empty. After the match was over, I...went to my room with an intention of killing myself.”. Everyone gasped when they heard his confession. “I was standing on a chair with a noose around my neck, ready to end my life, but then he entered the room, though he didn’t see me yet. Out of happiness I slipped on my own tears and almost snapped my neck. After struggling with the rope I eventually became unconscious, I thought it was over for me. But then I woke up, he was sitting beside me, crying like a baby.”, he said that while looking at Kha’Zix, smiling. Kha’Zix smiled back. “Again, it may be true that void creatures are hostile, mean, etc. but if you think there are no exceptions, then Kha’Zix isn’t a void creature!”. There was pure silence on the court, some champions were touched by his speech, some even shedded a tear. Kha’Zix couldn’t hold himself either and also cried a little. The judge noticed that.

“I...I guess I was wrong about you, I will take care of you later, but for now, I have to take care of them.”. Kha’Zix looked at him and smiled, Rengar hugged him.

“Summarising all things up, I sentence you to exile. Don’t resist please, summoners, escort them.”.

“There is no need!”, Malzahar yelled and then opened a portal and surrounded himself and the rest of void creatures with a dark sphere, making it unable to see what’s happening there. Braver champions protected the rest with barriers, shields and magical spheres. Summoners tried to break the dark mass with spells, but to no avail. Suddenly it disappeared and they were gone.

* * *

 

One week after the Void incident occurred everyone happened to relax a bit. Now everyone is aware that the Void wants destruction and will eventually come back, but they will be ready. Kha’Zix had to tell everything he knew about the Void that could possibly enrich summoners’ knowledge and thanks to that he was able to stay. Things happened to return to normal.

Kha’Zix was humming the Lightbringer that was playing in the radio beside him, he was preparing dinner for him and Rengar. Renekton taught him some interesting recipes and he decided to test one out. When Rengar came back, Kha’Zix greeted him with a smile.

“Hello Rengar! How was your match?”.

“Ehh don’t even mention, we fucked up baron and lost immediately after that.”, he replied.

“Well that sucks, but the salmon is ready to eat so I hope you are hungry.”.

“Ohh I suddenly felt very hungry, I can't wait.”, he laughed. When they were eating Rengar spoke.

“I have a surprise for you.”.

“What is it?”, Kha’Zix asked eagerly.

“I negotiated for us free weekend and already rented a cabin for us by the lake!”, Rengar almost yelled out of excitement.

“What? Really?”.

“Yes! Nasus, Renekton, Shyvana and Nidalee rented houses beside us too, so we can party all weekend!”. Kha’Zix stood up from his seat and hugged Rengar around his head. Rengar returned the hug and kissed him in a cheek.

“I see you are happy about it.”, Rengar said.

“Well, duh! I was waiting for it for ages!”. Rengar looked at him with a weird smile. “What?”.

“It’s just...you are here for like a month, maybe more, and saying that you waited for it so long just sounds funny.”.

“Well but I'm giving 150% of me every time I fight! I deserve it.”, Kha’Zix pretended to look serious but then laughed at his own words. Rengar joined him. “Well, I can’t wait. When are we leaving?”.

“Tomorrow morning, so we should pack ourselves this evening.”, Rengar replied. Kha’Zix made a dumb expression and looked at Rengar. “Ok what is it?”.

“Oh nothing, I was just wondering where will I fit all my stuff.”. Rengar then realised his mistake and facepalmed himself slightly.

“Right. Ok, then I’ll pack myself and you can help me with it.”.

“Alright, alright.”, Kha’Zix replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know what will happen in next chapter (insert lenny face here). It won’t add too much to the plot, just, you know, hehe.
> 
> See you next Sunday :)


	6. Finally some rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for publishing it late, but I had very busy week and I had only 2 hours to write on Friday and today from 19 to...basically the moment I’m publishing it. So without further ado, enjoy this sinful lemon I have made.

 

**Chapter VI**

 

“I feel like I forgot something…”, Rengar sighed when he closed his suitcase. It was Friday, they were packing remaining things like shampoos or charger for a phone.

“Nah, I think that’s all.”, Kha’Zix replied. “Everything from the bathroom taken, clothes as well. I don’t really think there is anything els-”.

“Right! Swimming trunks! How could I forget?”, Rengar spoke suddenly. He went to the drawer and took one pair of red boxers.

“Swimming trunks? How does it differ from regular pants?”, Kha’Zix asked confused.

“Well, nothing in particular except those are made from a special fabric.”, he explained to Kha’Zix. Rengar then packed them inside. “Ok, now we’re done.”.

Rengar picked up his suitcase and headed towards the door. When they left, Kha’Zix closed their room and they went outside the Institute. Shyvana and Nidalee were already waiting near the gates.

“Yesss! I won the bet!”, Shyvana shouted out of happiness.

“What? I was sure Nasus would come first, he is always so well-organised…”, Nidalee replied annoyed. She has never won a bet with her before, she thought it would be the first time.

“Well, maybe, but packing himself takes him forever, not to mention Renekton.”.

“I guess you ar- wait, you knew you would win!”, Nidalee shouted.

“You could have avoided it if you paid more attention.”, she replied with a tongue outside. Nidalee sighed.

“Hi, Nasus and Renekton aren’t here yet?”, Kha’Zix asked.

“Yeah, Nasus is probably gonna take a shit ton of books, again.”, Shyvana explained.

“What? We are supposed to party there, not read.”, Rengar complained.

“You know him, doesn't drink, doesn’t swear, well, tries to. He likes silence, comfortable sofa and a book.”.

After 10 minutes they saw Renekton and Nasus, to their surprise, Nasus’ luggage had similar size to Renekton’s.

“What took you so long?”, Nidalee asked them.

“Persuading him not to take any books and for once try to have fun with others, that’s what took us so long.”, Renekton replied.

“Don’t imply that I’m some kind of bore or introvert, please.”, Nasus said, he was irritated.

“Woah, you are not?”, he replied with a toothy grin. Nasus just looked at him with a blank look.

“Hey guys, don’t want to interrupt your brotherly bonding, but our train is departing pretty soon.”, Shyvana said. They nodded in agreement and headed towards the station. On the way they were talking about various things.

“How does it exactly work, I mean, how on earth there is a permanent summer there?”, Renekton tackled the topic of the lake they were going to.

“You see, I’m not the best at those things, but I think I can explain that.”, Rengar replied. He raised his hands, closed them, and then opened them, saying slowly, “Magic!”. Renekton raised his brows, nodded slightly, as if he understood it.

“That explains a lot.”, he replied, trying to make the most serious face he could manage. They all laughed when they heard him, the trip went well and in a good mood. After approximately 2 hours they were there. Even though they were members of the League, they were complete strangers for people. They didn’t really care about their appearance, because humanoids were common, but Rengar could swear he saw some of them glance at Kha’Zix. He didn’t know if he noticed, but even if he did, it seemed he didn’t care. They entered the small building in front of the woods, which was a place they have rented cabins. Inside it was pretty warm and nice, wooden walls, cozy fireplace, furry bear hide on the wall. There were not a lot of people, only one man in his late thirties sitting at the counter. As they were approaching him, he raised his head, smiled and stood up.

“Welcome, I’m Bradley, I’m the owner’s son, how can I help you?”, the man greeted them.

“Welcome, we have rented 3 cabins for this weekend.”, Nasus replied.

“Okay, just give me the name of the person who rented them.”.

“It is Nasus.”. The man searched in his computer and after a moment he found.

“Nasus...Nasus...found it. Two twins and one double?”, the man asked to clarify.

“Yes, that’s that.”.

“Excellent!”, he spoke. “Which one of you ladies is that lucky one?”, he asked politely.

“Hehe, sadly neither of us.”, Shyvana replied with a smile, Nidalee nodded. Bradley then realised what was the matter.

“Oh, ok then. Emm...ok, to the left you have changing rooms, I recommend to wear something lighter. Then enter that hallway, I'll be waiting.”, he said and went to the hall. Rengar leaned to Kha’Zix and whispered.

“I don’t like him.”.

“Me neither.”, Kha’Zix replied. They all changed and joined him, they stopped in front of a weird portal-like construction.

“Allow me to explain how does it work. This is the portal to the Summer Lake, magical place where the time has stopped. This is exactly behind this building, but in different time.”. They all looked at it, intrigued.

“How did you manage to do it?”, Nidalee asked concerned.

“My grandfather discovered magical anomaly here by accident, he was a wizard. He realised it was like a echo from the past, so he decided to gather it in one place and boom, the portal has been created. Then my father thought it would be a nice way to earn some money and before he knew, this was one of the most visited places around.”, Bradley replied. He reached to his pocket and took one blue crystal, them he touched the frame of the portal with it. Suddenly, the air in the circle became thicker, eventually it looked like a mirror, a water mirror.

“Woah, amazing!”, Shyvana shouted.

“Fancy.”, Renekton added.

“I’ll give all of you one of those crystals, if you want to go back, just tap the portal with them. Also don’t worry, you are completely safe there, it’s like a huge bubble, there are invisible borders you cannot cross.”, he explained. “Well then, are you ready?”.

“Oh sure we are!”, Rengar spoke.

“Alright, take these and keys to cabins. I wish you a great weekend.”. Then they crossed the portal.

When they entered, a bright light blinded them, the sun was very bright, cloudless sky was a nice exception from their autumn, grayish one.

“Wow, it really is summer!”, Renekton spoke in excitement.

“It’s so warm!”, Shyvana added.

“Let’s not waste time, come on guys!”, Rengar said. The portal was on the edge of the forest, the lake and cabins could be clearly seen from there. They headed towards them, bathing in sunlight.

“They look cozy.”, Nasus commented,pointing at the cabins.

“I hope the tables are big, because I’ve got a lot of alcohol.”, Renekton replied.

“Oh yeah, they better be!”, Rengar added. There were 9 cabins in total, 5 single, 3 twins and one double. They chose to take a break from the League this weekend, because it was unoccupied, they had the whole space for themselves.

“Ok...we have keys number 9, 8 and 7, probably those closest to our side, because they are bigger.”, Shyvana spoke when they stopped.

“That’s not fair!”, Renekton said when they got closer, “They have bigger balcony!”.

“Perks of not being a single.”, Rengar replied with a grin.

“Roasteeeed!”, Shyvana shouted. He showed her the middle finger in response.

“Ok, let’s unpack and then meet here, what about that?”, Kha’Zix suggested.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. But I want you to know, I want to go swimming as fast as possible.”, Nidalee replied with a smile.

“Yes! Swimming!”, Shyvana joined her. She gave them their keys and they they went inside. Rengar and Kha’Zix looked around, it was quite big. They saw that there was an electricity, because the lights were working, probably another pinch of magic. They placed their luggage on big couch in the living room and sat down for a moment, the trip wasn’t exhausting, but a little break wouldn't hurt.

“So, let’s check out this place, shall we?”, Rengar suggested.

“Sure, I just hope the bed is big.”, he replied. Rengar chuckled at this comment. They went upstairs, there was only one room. They entered it and saw one huge bed, even bigger than they have imagined, drawer, closed, small table and big, glass doors leading to the balcony.

“Woah, I wasn’t expecting that!”, Rengar spoke in astonishment. Kha’Zix without second thoughts jumped on the bed.

“This is awesome!”, he shouted. Rengar was just standing with crossed arms, smiling. He was happy that Kha’Zix could take a break from everything that has happened to him so far. Rengar then unzipped his suitcase and started unpacking himself.

“Done testing the bed?”, Rengar spoke as he ended placing his stuff.

“Almost.”, Kha’Zix replied, laying on his back with closed eyes, hands crossed under his head. Suddenly he felt some movement beside him and familiar breathing on his neck. Kha’Zix opened his eyes, Rengar was laying beside him, supporting himself with an elbow.

“May I join you?”, Rengar asked in seducing voice.

“Hmm...let’s see…”, Kha’Zix spoke. “I think there is enough space for both of us.”.

“Excellent…”, he replied and then kissed him. They both closed their eyes and just embraced each other. After a moment Rengar removed his shirt and threw it on the floor, exposing his strong muscles.

“Hey, they are waiting for us…”, Kha’Zix spoke, not really caring about it.

“They can start without us…”, Rengar replied and kissed him again, touching Kha’Zix’s body. Even though most if his body is covered in chitin, he was quite muscular, too. Kha’Zix started panting slightly, they were definitely separated from each other for too long. Just as Rengar started reaching for his belt, they heard someone.

“Knock knock~!”, Shyvana spoke, she was standing beside the door, raising her brows and biting her lip. Rengar and Kha’Zix immediately covered themselves with a quilt.

“Gaaah! What the hell?!”, they both yelled in sync, startled by her. Shyvana just giggled and spoke again.

“I’m sorry for interrupting boys, but we are waiting down there for like 10 minutes now.”. Rengar became slightly red on his face, Kha’Zix just tried to avoid eye contact.

“How long...were you standing there?”, Rengar asked shyly.

“Well, enough to get wet myself, haha.”, she replied. They didn’t even want to think if she was just playing with them or was serious. “Anyway, I'll let them know that you are coming.”, she added and then left, sending them one wink before she closed the door.

“Soooo...we should better get going.”, Rengar spoke.

“Yeah, good idea.”, Kha’Zix agreed. Rengar wore his shirt and they both went downstairs.

“Where the hell are they?”, Renekton was standing outside with Nasus and Nidalee, he had his arms crossed and was tapping the ground with his foot. After a moment Shyvana left their house. “And?”, he asked.

“Well, how to describe it…”, Shyvana spoke. “I just cockblocked them.”, she added nonchalantly. They all raised their brows.

“Oh...well...okaaay?”, Renekton said, trying to hide whatever emotions he was showing. After a moment Rengar and Kha’Zix showed up, too.

“Emm...we’re here, heh.”, Rengar spoke nervously. Kha’Zix scratched his head and chuckled.

“Ok then, soooo...what is our plan for now?”, Nidalee broke the uneasy silence. Renekton immediately replied, just to keep the flow of words.

“We wanted to swim, right? We could do it and at the same time someone could set up the grill.”.

“We...can take care of the grill.”, Kha’Zix spoke, finally relaxed.

“Sure, it’s on our table. But please, don’t fuck there.”, he replied. Rengar started blushing, again.

“Well, I won’t promise anything.”, Kha’Zix replied, turning it into another joke. Renekton just smiled and lead them to their house. Inside it was similar to theirs, but seemed to be slightly smaller, even though both were destined for two people.

“Okay, there it is.”, Renekton pointed at the table. It was a grilling set, packed in a box. “Do you need any help with it?”.

“I already assembled it once with you, remember?”, Rengar said, relating to their first camping.

“Just asking. I’m going upstairs, I want to change.”, Renekton replied. Just as he was about to go up, he turned on his heel and spoke, “And don’t you dare peep on me!”. Rengar and Kha’Zix looked at each other pretending to consider it, then they both looked at Renekton again, sending him naughtily. “I’m serious!”, he added, turning slightly red.

“Hahaha!”, Rengar and Kha’Zix both bursted in laughter. Renekton rolled his eyes, said single “Fuck you.”, and left them.

“Alright, let’s take it outside.”, Rengar suggested. He picked it up, it was surprisingly light, and they left. Outside they noticed that Nidalee and Shyvana were absent, probably changing into swimming costumes, Nasus was placing sunbeds. Rengar and Kha’Zix came to him and started assembling the grill.

“I just hope it won’t end as my bed.”, Kha’Zix teased Rengar.

“Very funny.”, he chuckled in response.

“I see that you are back to your usual selves. I’m glad.”, Nasus spoke suddenly.

“Yeah, it was very bizarre month, but now everything’s fine.”, Rengar explained.

“Oh, and I’m sorry for that hit in the stomach, but I was angry.”, Nasus added, scratching his head nervously.

“Don’t mention it, I deserved that.”.

“Okay, I’m glad you are not mad.”. As they were talking, Shyvana and Nidalee left their house, both in bikini. Then they came closer to them.

“Ohh, sunbeds! I definitely will sunbathe later!”, Shyvana said in excitement. Nidalee remained silent, but nodded in agreement. “And by the way, how do we look?”, she added. Shyvana was wearing red bikini with flame pattern, exposing a little too much of her breast. Nidalee on the other hand had slightly more decent costume, but bikini is bikini, there still was a lot to see.

“Outstanding.”, Nasus said.

“Wow, even when commenting two half naked women you sound too serious.”, Nidalee spoke with a grin, Shyvana started giggling.

“Well, I guess it is in my nature.”, he replied with a small smirk on his face. Then they both turned towards Rengar and Kha’Zix.

“And what do you two think? Your opinions mean a lot.”, Shyvana asked. They looked at each other, then again at Shyvana.

“We are gays, not fashion designers.”, Rengar replied, raising his brow.

“But...aren’t gays good at this? Most of them at least.”.

“Yeah, and they wear tight trousers, look like Ezreal and sound like Lux.”, Kha’Zix commented, slightly annoyed. Suddenly Rengar started laughing, Nidalee joined him, too. Nasus just covered his mouth and turned around, trying not to show his grin.

“Oh don’t be mean guys, Ezreal is just...Ezreal.”, Shyvana spoke, not sure about her own words.

“Shyvana, we all know that he looks more gay than Kha’Zix and I in bed together.”, Rengar added. At this point Nasus lost it and started laughing with them.

“Alright, alright,”, she laughed, “I gotta admit, it was good.”.

“Woah what in the world made Nasus laugh like that?”, Renekton spoke to them from afar, he was wearing his lifesaver costume, but decided not to wear his shirt, because it was too hot for him.

“Nothing, just, haha, Rengar said something really funny.”, Shyvana replied through tears of joy.

“Well then, shame I wasn’t here. And, how do I look? Hmm?”, Renekton asked as he was flexing his muscles, he was as muscular as Rengar, but through his fur it isn’t noticeable.

“You mean your shorts or your body?”, Nidalee asked, playing dumb.

“Well but of course my body!”, he replied. They chuckled at his immodest request.

“Not bad, but could be better.”, Shyvana replied, teasing him. Nidalee pouted, pretending not to like it.

“Hey, stop hurting my manly pride!”, he said, offended by them.

“Oh don’t worry, you look great.”, Rengar spoke, winking. Renekton turned slightly around and covered his chest with his arms.

“Pervert.”, he said. They all laughed again, including Nasus.

“Arghh you’re the worst!”, Renekton growled as he crossed his arms.

Then they spent whole afternoon swimming, then eating and drinking some beer. It was getting slightly late, so Renekton suggested that after changing clothes they will meet up in his cabin.

“Okay, what are you planning on doing?”, Rengar asked him when they all came.

“I just thought it would be pretty boring just to go to sleep, so what about some games? I’ve got playing cards for an instance.”, Renekton suggested.

“Not a bad idea, what would we play?”, Shyvana asked.

“I was thinking about poker, but to spice it up, what about strip poker?”.

“Are you serious?”, Nasus asked his brother, disbelief all over his face.

“Well, after a couple of shots of vodka it won’t be a problem.”.

“Maybe, but I'm not drinking and you haven’t considered that it would be slightly unfair for one individual.”, Nasus replied. Renekton frowned at this comment, but then Kha’Zix coughed, catching his attention.

“Ooohhhhh, right…”, he realised his mistake.

“It can be drinking poker instead, loser has to drink a shot.”, Rengar suggested.

“Yeah, I like it!”, Nidalee spoke.

“Okay, decided then!”, Renekton stated. Nasus raised his brow.

“It would be nice if you asked everyone.”, he said, slightly annoyed.

“Oh Nasus please, don’t be a bore and for once join us!”, Renekton begged him, making the sweetest look he could. Nasus’ brotherly instincts were victorious and with an eye roll he agreed. They sat in places and Renekton started shuffling the cards and at the same time teaching Nasus how to play.

“I...don’t understand.”, he said, trying his best to understand Renekton’s flow of words.

“Just...observe, you’ll catch up. I’ll help you the first three rounds.”. Then they started playing. When they showed their cards, Nasus lost.

“Well, that’s unfortunate.”, Renekton said.

“Why did I lose?”, Nasus asked, still confused by this game.

“That’s because you didn’t even have a pair and your high card was 8, which is pretty weak.”, Renekton explained. “Bit now you have to drink.”, he chuckled. He poured him some vodka and placed a glass of vodka in front of him. “Little advice, drink it fast, that’s why it’s called “a shot”.”. Nasus just rolled his eyes and drank it, but immediately started coughing, hitting his chest.

“What…*cough*, the fuck is this…?”, Nasus said, trying to catch some air.

“Woah, I wasn’t expecting that reaction.”, Renekton laughed.

“You seriously…drink it? It's disgusting!”, Nasus said, frowning and coughing occasionally.

“You don’t say, it wasn’t made to taste, it was made to get drunk.”.

“Illogical.”, he replied, shaking his head. Then they played another round, and another. After a couple of rounds, Shyvana said.

“Gotta admit, Nasus, you have strong head.”. Nasus lost two times more than the rest, but was feeling quite alright.

“Jeez, thanks Shyv.”, Nasus mumbled with troubles. It was the first time he has ever gotten drunk.

“Guys, one last round, but this time, everyone, except the winner, drinks.”, Renekton stated. They all nodded. The cards have been thrown, they all looked at their cards.

“Wow, I have a nice pattern, hehe.”, Nasus laughed.

“What do you mean?”, Rengar spoke, curious what he meant.

“Like, I have straight, but also in colour.”, he mumbled. They all looked at him in shock and disbelief.

“What? Show us!”, Shyvana shouted. Nasus revealed his cards, he had royal flush.

“What the fuck?!”, Kha’Zix yelled. “Wasn’t it like the rarest combination?”.

“It is...holy shit!”, Nidalee joined.

“Yaaay! I won!”, Nasus yelled, raising his hands high above, and then collapsed on the ground.

“Welp, I guess the party's over.”, Kha’Zix spoke.

“Yeah, I don’t want to puke, maybe let’s not drink that one last shot? Nasus is already unconscious, he won’t know.”, Rengar suggested.

“Yeah, you’re right.”, Renekton agreed. Despite drinking whenever he finds time, he knew he was at his limit. “Okay, I’m gonna drag him to his room, you take care, alright?”.

“Sure. See you tomorrow then.”, they replied and left. On the way they talked a little more.

“I’m going to my bed, you coming Shyv?”, Nidalee asked, hardly standing.

“In a moment, goodnight!”, she replied. Nidalee then entered her cabin.

“Wow, what a great night it was!”, Kha’Zix spoke.

“Yeah, but I suppose for you two it’s definitely not the end.”, she replied, leaning slightly towards them.

“What do you mean?”, Rengar asked, too drunk to think properly.

“Aren’t you guys gonna smash?”, she said without any hesitation.

“Oh...eh, maybe?”, Rengar replied, already red on his face thanks to the alcohol.

“Well, goodnight then, wink.”, Shyvana said and left them. They looked at each other.

“Are we gonna do it?”, Kha’Zix asked. Rengar smiled widely, so did Kha’Zix. Rengar then picked him up and went inside their house. As he was going upstairs, they already started kissing. Kha'Zix opened the door with his free hand and Rengar closed it with a kick. As they were getting close to the bed, Kha’Zix already started removing Rengar’s clothes, starting from his shirt. “Oh my God, I’m so horny, I can't even describe.”, Rengar said to him as he placed him down.

“That makes two of us.”, Kha’Zix replied, already feeling pressure under his chitin below. Rengar quickly removed his trousers, then pants and his eyepatch, eventually he was completely naked. His dick was already hard. Rengar joined Kha’Zix in bed and started kissing with him again. Their hands were wandering around their bodies as if they they were trying to become one. Their lustful kisses and touches made Kha’Zix’s cock come out entirely.

“Look who’s visited us.”, Rengar spoke seductively. Then he reached down and started rubbing it. Kha’Zix’s dick twitched as it was being touched be his hand.

“Oh fuck…”, he panted. He missed that addicting sensation. He leaned higher started kissing Rengar’s neck and leaving small, occasional bites.

“Ouch...that will leave a mark…”, Rengar laughed.

“They’ll know that you are mine and only mine.”, Kha’Zix said. Rengar then sat up and raised Kha’Zix, making him sit, too. Then Rengar pinned him slightly to the wall.

“As your property, what do you want me to do?”, Rengar teased him. Kha'Zix smiled, bit his lip and said.

“I wonder...since we are already in this position, how about...this?”, he spoke as he rubbed Rengar’s member with his own. Their pre made their cocks very slippy, making them even harder from this sensation.

“Ahh...okay, I like it.”, Rengar spoke and then grabbed their both dicks in one hand and started jerking them, and with second he wrapped Kha’Zix pulled him closer, sealing their mouths in a passionate kiss. Their wet tongues were begging for each other’s company. Rengar instead of just jerking their dicks, he decided to move his hips up and down, making his dick slide and rub against Kha’Zix’s.

“Ahh~ Oh shit…”, Kha’Zix whispered, overwhelmed by pleasure. Rengar's hot rod was pulsing and twitching, making Kha’Zix very close to reaching his orgasm. Rengar felt it himself, he was about to cum, too.

“Oh yes~ you like it?”, Rengar asked Kha’Zix, wanting to hear his lust.

“Fuuuck~! Faster…”, Kha’Zix whimpered, not able to control his voice anymore. Rengar’s moves became quicker, he was jerking them furiously, wanting to feel their mixed, hot cum.

“Oh shit...Oh fuck I’M COMING!”, Kha’Zix yelled.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK! NGHH~!”, Rengar was coming, too. Suddenly they both exploded like two active volcanoes, hot, white lava covering their chests. They were cumming for 10 seconds, releasing next waves of semen. It was their first orgasm together for like a month, they both were longing for this moment.

“Ahh~. Oh my God...it was perfect…”, Rengar panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah~. Ahh, fuck, I needed it.”, Kha’Zix admitted. Rengar took his hand with which he was holding their dicks, their juices were all over it. He licked off most of it.

“Well, ready for round two~?”, Rengar asked, wanting more.

“You don’t even have to ask…”.

“Then what would you like to do now?”, he teased him again, kissing his neck.

“Now I want to enter you...deep…”. Rengar chuckled and licked his neck. He leaned backwards and laid down on his back.

“I think I can grant that wish.”, he replied. “Can you react that drawer? There should be small, red bottle.”, he added.

“Yeah, I have it, what is it?”, Kha’Zix asked curiously as he took the bottle.

“It’s a lube, I thought it would be better and easier with it. Also it has warming properties.”, he explained. “Just pour some on me and your dick, though it seems it doesn’t need any lubrication.”, he looked at Kha’Zix’s member, it was covered in their sperm.

“I suppose, ok then, I'll start slowly.”, Kha’Zix said. He poured some of it on Rengar’s hole and started smearing it with his fingers. He raised his brows when he felt weird, warm sensation on them. It really is warming, he thought. After a moment he was done and Rengar was relaxed and waiting for Kha’Zix to enter.

“Okay, here I come…”, he said as he pushed his dick gently against his hole. Rengar’s expression didn’t change, so Kha’Zix thought it was ok to go deeper. He pushed slightly further and then back.

“I guess you’re okay.”, Kha’Zix said. Rengar replied with a single nod.

“Yes, you can go all the way, but make  first couple of moves slower.”. Kha’Zix nodded. As he said, he went all the way, deep into his anus. Rengar sucked air through his teeth, because apparently he wasn’t prepared for Kha’Zix’s full length, but he remained silent about that, the pain will eventually disappear. After a warm-up, Kha’Zix started moving faster, he felt like as if his dick has been set on fire, but instead of pain, he was feeling burning pleasure. Rengar was feeling the same, but in his ass of course.

“Oh shit, I thought you were smaller…”, Rengar panted. He remembered Kha’Zix’s cock smaller.

“I don’t know...I wasn’t checking…”, he replied. “Oh fuck, it’s so good~”.

“Ahh, yeah, keep it up…”, Rengar spoke. After a while Kha’Zix’s thrusts became faster and harder, their breaths were heavier and quicker.

“Fuck~ Ahh~”, Kha’Zix moaned. He wanted Rengar to be all his. “Do you like how I fuck you?”.

“Ngh~ ye-yesss…please, don’t stop~!”, he replied, gasping and moaning alternately.

“How hard do you...ahh...do you want me to push…?”.

“With...all your force, please~”. Rengar, even though he never admitted it, liked being dominated. Kha’Zix knew it perfectly, but he didn’t mind being bottom, but Rengar wanted Kha’Zix to take him that night.

“As...as you wish then…ahh~”, Kha’Zix replied and started fucking him even harder and faster. Rengar gasped loudly when he did it.

“Oh fuck~! Ahh~ YES, FASTER~!”, he yelled. They were lucky that Shyvana and Nidalee were probably too drunk to wake up from their screams, because they were very, very loud.

“Ahh~ Oh fuuuuuck~”, Kha’Zix moaned, sticking his tongue out.

“I’m...I’m gonna cum soon~”, Rengar groaned, his whole body was very sensitive at that point. He was playing with his nipples as Kha’Zix was fucking him with full speed.

“Me...me too~”, he replied. After a moment Rengar yelled.

“OH FUCK~! FASTER, I BEG YOU DON’T STOP!”. Kha’Zix’s burning dick and playing with nipples made him cum without even touching his dick. Big, thick loads of cum were flooding his chest once again. Seeing Rengar cum and his spasms around his cock made Kha’Zix reach his orgasm, too.

“Holy...FUCK~! ME TOO!”, he yelled. With his final thrust, he released plenty of seed, flooding Rengar’s ass.

“Ahh~ so hot~”, Rengar moaned, drained. Kha’Zix collapsed at him, exhausted by their mating. They both were panting, wet from both sweat and semen.

“I...I need to catch a breath…”, Kha’Zix said.

“Y-Yeah, good idea…”, Rengar replied.

“R-Rengar?”, Kha’Zix spoke after a moment.

“Yeah?”.

“I love you.”.

“I love you, too.”. They were laying like that for 5 more minutes, when Kha’Zix finally got up.

“Alright, I’m ready again.”.

“Hmm, prove it.”, Rengar taunted him. Kha'Zix then helped him sit, he laid down himself.

“I believe you know what to do…”, Kha’Zix said. Rengar chuckled slightly and got closer to his lover. Then he stood up and gently sat on his cock. Rengar’s breathing became irregular again. Kha’Zix started moaning in pleasure, this time Rengar was doing the job. He was moving up and down, sliding on Kha’Zix’s wet member. Some of his semen started flowing out from Rengar’s hole, making it even easier to jump on his dick.

“Oh yessss~”, Kha’Zix spoke quietly as he started jerking Rengar’s member and play with his abs and nipples.

“Yes~! Oh fuck~! Ngh~! Ahh~!”, Rengar was screaming out of pleasure. He completely forgot about being discreet or any decency, he just wanted to be fucked mercilessly by Kha’Zix.

“Yes, yell for me, show me how much you love it!”, he shouted, encouraging Rengar to continue. They were fucking like that for the next 10 minutes.

“FUCK~! AHH~! HARDER, I BEG YOU~!”, Rengar was yelling as Kha’Zix took advantage and started thrusting him again, still in the same position with Rengar on top of him.

“I...WILL~! HOLY...FUCK~!”, Kha’Zix was moaning as hard as Rengar, they both were exhausted, but they didn’t want to end without a final. After a while, Rengar spoke.

“OH SHIT I’M CLOSE~!”.

“M-ME TOO~! AHH~!”. Rengar was jerking himself and touching Kha’Zix’s chest as he was fucking him as hard and as fast as he could manage to. Kha’Zix then grabbed Rengar’s tights and pulled him down his cock, shoving it as far as he could. Rengar yelped when he did that and they both came. Kha’Zix again came in his ass, the semen was flowing out due to lack of space for more. Rengar came so hard, he shot Kha’Zix’s face. They were almost trembling because of exhaustion and missing energy. Rengar slowly collapsed on his back beside Kha'Zix and licked off semen from his face.

“Holy…fuck…”, Kha’Zix said, trying to calm himself, but still overwhelmed by pleasure and excitement.

“That was…just wow…”, Rengar added, they both were about to fall asleep in any second now. Rengar wrapped Kha’Zix around and hugged him.

“Shouldn't we like...wash ourselves first...?”, Kha’Zix spoke, almost sleeping.

“Fuck this...we can do it tomor-…”, Rengar didn’t even end his sentence, because he fell asleep, but it would matter, because Kha’Zix was asleep, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It was the 3rd time I have wrote a sex scene and tbh I am satisfied with this one. Now, this is NOT the last chapter, probably the next one will be, but everything can change. But wait, there’s more. I was hoping to write a spin-off to this series with a new pairing, Rengar and Kha’Zix would appear, but this time they wouldn't be the center of plot. Yes, it still would be yaoi, the new pair will be gay as well, but more information next Sunday, see ya!


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for publishing it today, but I wanted some time for myself. As a payback, I’ve put one additional lemon scene. It was great writing this story for you. Enjoy :)

**Epilogue**

 

Sunlight lazily crawled inside their room, teasing Rengar’s eye. Kha’Zix was still sleeping in his embrace. Rengar raised his head slightly, not to wake him up. He sat up and glanced over their sheets. He frowned when he realised it was all over in stains. Then Rengar checked his own body, it wasn’t in much better condition.

“Shit…”, he spoke to himself as he noticed that his fur is sticky in some places. The smell wasn’t the best either. He poked Kha’Zix gently in order to wake him up.

“Hmpf…what…?”, Kha’Zix replied, still half awake.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to keep lying down with you, but we could and should use a bath.”, Rengar replied with a chuckle. Kha’Zix looked at him confused. He slowly raised up and sat on his butt.

“What are you talking abo-”, he stopped when he noticed those stains. “Oh, yeah, right, now I remember.”.

“Well...luckily the shower in here is very big, so what would you say about we take a shower together?”, Rengar suggested.

“Sure, I don’t want to keep you waiting and be waiting myself.”, he replied. Rengar then stood up and started stretching. “Nice ass.”, Kha’Zix added.

“Pervert.”, Rengar replied with a laugh. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled towards him. Then he picked up his towel from the drawer and headed down the stairs. Kha’Zix sighed and left the bed, making his way to the bathroom. When he walked down, he heard the water flowing. He joined Rengar a moment after.

“Wow, you’re so hot, you turned on the shower.”, Kha’Zix joked. Rengar looked at him and genuinely smiled.

“Okay, that one was good.”, he admitted. Kha’Zix formed a fist and made a victory pose, proud of his achievement. Rengar just rolled his eye and entered the shower. In fact it was a big, square space covered with tiles. Water was warm, Rengar eagerly jumped under the stream. Quickly reached and grabbed the shampoo and then poured some on his body. Kha’Zix joined him after a moment.

“You want me to wash your back?”, Kha’Zix asked.

“It’s so cliché, but sure, why not.”, Rengar replied. He poured some more shampoo on his back. Kha’Zix then came closer and started rubbing his muscled back. His fur was shining under the water and foam.

“How was the night?”, Rengar asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Great, thank you. I think you enjoyed it, too.”.

“I can’t deny, how did you know?”.

“Well you never were so loud before so I assumed it was from the pleasure.”, Kha’Zix replied with a smirk. Rengar got slightly red on his cheeks.

“Was I really so loud?”, he asked.

“Yep, but don’t worry, I’m sure everyone was asleep.”, Kha’Zix said as Rengar was rinsing off the foam.

“They sure were, Nidalee was hardly moving, and- OH MY GOD Nasus got drunk!”, Rengar spoke suddenly. He just remembered what happened.

“You’re right, I myself can’t believe.”, Kha’Zix replied. After a moment Rengar was done, Kha’Zix was clean as well.

“Alright, now let’s- hey, whatcha doing?”, Rengar asked when Kha’Zix started touching his chest and looking straight into his eye.

“I just realised I didn’t repay you properly for yesterday...mind if I do it now?”, he asked, his hands lower and lower. Rengar got pinned into a wall before he noticed, he just smiled and kissed him gently in response.

“If you want to...then go for it.”, he replied. Kha’Zix then started licking his nipples and with his hands he was touching his chest. Rengar was surprised by this sudden turn of events, but definitely wasn’t upset about it. Kha’Zix kneeled down and faced Rengar’s member. He gave it one long lick. With one hand he was playing with his balls and with second he was rubbing his thigh. Rengar looked down,  he was gasping slightly. His dick was getting hard quite fast despite their busy night. When his cock was fully erect, he buried it in his mouth. Rengar panted loudly when he did it so unexpectedly. Then he started working on it. He was moving his head up and down, using his tongue to maximize the pleasure. He was licking his balls and jerking him with a hand alternately.

“Oh shit...you’re...good at this…”, Rengar spoke between his moans. He placed his hand on Kha’Zix’s head to speed up the pace and with the second one he started touching his body. He was getting close thanks to Kha’Zix’s wet mouth.

“I’m...about to cum...in any moment…”, Rengar gasped through his moans and panting. Kha’Zix wanted to feel his seed in his throat, so he sped up. Rengar closed his eye, overwhelmed by pleasure. After a moment he growled loudly, his dick started twitching and throbbing. He came right in Kha’Zix’s mouth, into his throat. He felt Rengar’s warm seed inside, hot loads of thick semen kept spurting out. After 6th load Rengar gasped loudly and looked at the ceiling, satisfied by Kha’Zix. He swallowed Rengar’s whole cum and licked his dick until it was clean. Then he stood up and looked at him.

“And? Did you like it?”, he asked. Rengar’s expression was enough, there was no need for words. “I thought so. Rinse yourself once more, I can't tell if you’re sweaty or just still wet.”.

“Y...yeah, probably slightly sweaty…”, he replied, trying to calm down. He rinsed himself with some water and then covered himself with a towel.

“I’ll go change the bedsheet and you make us something to eat, okay?”, Rengar suggested.

“Sure, will an omelette do?”.

“Yeah, thank you.”. Then they both did their duties and after some time they were ready to leave their home. When they left they heard Renekton talking, so they decided to go his cabin. They knocked and entered. They saw Nasus sitting at the table, head lying down. He looked horrible.

“Woah, you alright?”, Kha’Zix asked. Nasus gave a long sigh as a response. It sounded like a sound of a person that was regretting his doings but it was already too late to revert them.

“I think he overdid it.”, Renekton added as he came closer with a cup of coffee for Nasus. He placed it in front of him. This familiar scent opened his eyes widely, he quickly drank it and spoke, “Give me five more minutes...and I will be like new.”.

“I think I discovered his secret of being active every morning. Maybe I should try it, too?”, Renekton laughed. They all were surprised when it appeared he has a very strong head.

“So what are the plans for today? Similar to yesterday?”, Rengar asked.

“I guess, maybe different evening.”, Renekton replied.

“Oh yes, definitely different…”, Nasus spoke, trying not to fall asleep. They chuckled when they heard him.

“Sure bro, you got me off guard with your drinking skills, so I will grant you that wish.”. Nasus nodded, he probably didn’t understand the whole sentences,  but the context was clear.

“So, we should wake them up- oh wait what is it?”, Renekton asked. He was pointing at the bite mark Kha’Zix has left.

“Oh yeah, you have there something.”, Kha’Zix joined, pretending not to know what it was.

“What is it?”, Rengar asked, playing along with Kha’Zix.

“Well, I’m not an expert, but it looks like as if some huge bug has bitten you.”, he replied.

“Does it...look bad?”.

“No, it should cure on it’s own, just leave it.”. Rengar nodded and they looked at Renekton. He looked slightly terrified.

“What the fuck...there are really THAT big insects?”, he asked. They both looked at each other and bursted in laughter. Renekton was confused.

“Hey, what’s so funny?”, he asked, visibly annoyed.

“It’s a bite mark you moron...and this bug is Kha’Zix…”, Nasus mumbled, half awake. Renekton looked at him and then back at them, they just nodded, confirming his words.

“Oh you little...you know how much I despise insects!”, Renekton yelled.

“I know, that’s why it was so funny, haha!”, Rengar replied, still laughing, but mostly because he didn’t expect him to actually believe them. Renekton just growled something under his nose and passed them, leaving the house. Shyvana was sitting in a sunbed, waiting for anyone.

“Oh hi Rene! Jeez, what happened?”, she asked when she saw his face.

“Nah, nothing, I just got betrayed by those two and- wait did my brother call me a moron?!”, Renekton just realised that Nasus really did insult him.

“Inviting morning I suppose.”, Shyvana spoke.

“Yeah, as fuck.”. She just giggled, trying to lighten his mood. It kind of worked, because he sighed and was no longer frowning.

“Ugh...My head…”, Nidalee spoke as she left the house. Rengar and Kha’Zix left with Nasus who still had some problem with standing, but he could walk.

“And yesterday’s MVP is here.”, Shyvana commented.

“Please be silent, my head hurts so bad…”, Nasus replied.

“First time always hurts, haha.”, she joked. Kha’Zix smirked when he heard that. They both have similar taste for jokes.

“Well, nevermind, what are we doing now?”, Rengar asked.

“Let’s see...curing hangover, swimming, sunbathing, stretching, drinking. What do you sa-”.

“NO DRINKING!”, Nasus yelled and then grabbed his head, regretting speaking so loud.

“Okay, no drinking.”, she laughed.

“Alright, I’m going to sunbathe first, I wanna relax now.”, Nidalee spoke.

“Yeah, me too.”, Shyvana replied and joined her. They entered their house and disappeared inside.

“What are you two gonna do?”, Renekton asked Kha’Zix and Rengar.

“I think I’ll go swimming, what about water volleyball?”, Rengar suggested.

“Count me in”, Kha’Zix said, Renekton also decided to join them.

“I’ll join you later, I want to stop feeling like shit first.”, Nasus added. After some time they all eventually joined them in the water and played some volleyball. Team Rengar, Kha’Zix and Shyvana against Renekton, Nasus and Nidalee.

“You’re gonna lose!”, Shyvana shouted.

“Not on my watch!”, Renekton replied. He served the ball with a huge speed. Thanks to Rengar's reflex, he was able to save it. He bounced the ball to Kha’Zix and he to Shyvana. When she was about to jump and strike it hard, they all heard “Wither!”. Suddenly Shyvana’s moves became very slow. She couldn’t hit the ball and it landed beside her, splashing her face with water.

“Hey, that’s not fair!”, Kha’Zix shouted.

“I don’t recall discussing any rules.”, Nasus replied, smiling.

“Hey! That’s my bro!”, Renekton laughed and bump fisted him. The RKS team (Rengar, Kha’Zix, Shyvana) passed them the ball. Renekton served again, this time targeting Shyvana. She got it without any problems and bounced it towards Rengar, who then threw it high above him. They all got confused expect for him and Kha’Zix. With a quick nod he jumped at Rengar, who launched him high up towards the ball. Even though he couldn’t fly, he could use his wings to boost his jump. He synced perfectly with the ball and they both were falling down at the same time. When Kha’Zix was getting close to the water, he prepared to strike. Nasus smirked and reached his hand towards Kha’Zix, trying to slow him, but then a piercing roar interrupted him, resulting in him losing his balance. Rengar then laughed when he successfully stopped him. It was the time to strike. With one fast swing he launched the ball in between all of them, causing a huge splash. Rengar caught Kha’Zix as he was falling.

“Holy shit! That was amazing!”, Shyvana shouted in excitement.

“Yeah it was pretty awesome.”, Kha’Zix admitted. They looked at NRN team, their faces were priceless.

“GG easy.”, Rengar spoke, teasing them.

“You’re so dead…”, Renekton replied. He passed them the ball. Rengar served. After this exciting game which has been won by team RKS they prepared some food and alcohol. Even though Nasus was against, he couldn’t resist one cold beer on that sun. Renekton just smiled when he saw him reach for a can.

As the time passed they played some board games, drank, danced to some music and even sang karaoke. It was getting late, so they decided to go to sleep.

“Phew, that was a fun day.”, Rengar spoke when he was eating supper with Kha’Zix.

“Yeah, it was. I didn’t know you had such a nice voice when singing!”, Kha’Zix replied.

“It’s nothing, I like to sing to myself from time to time.”.

“You have to sing something for me later.”, he suggested.

“I’ll consider it.”. When they were done they washed themselves and jumped into the bed.

“Hey, Rengar?”, Kha’Zix asked when they were lying down.

“Yep?”, he replied.

“I wanted to apologise.”. Rengar frowned confused. He raised his head slightly.

“For what?”.

“For like, everything I did so far. Being dishonest, mean, avoiding you.”, he spoke. Rengar just listened. “I know that I hurt you, a lot. I just have to get it off my chest…”.

“Kha, don’t worry, I-”.

“No, please, I have to tell it.”, he insisted. Rengar just nodded. “I know that you’re always there for me, no matter what happens, that you always have my back. I knew it back then, too. I just...didn't want to lose you. But by not saying a word I lost you more than I would have lost you if I told you everything in a first place. I almost lost you permanently, I literally felt my heart crack back then when I thought you were dead.”. Kha’Zix inhaled nervously, trying to calm down. “Then you just...forgave me, even though I wasn’t really deserving it, but you did. Then I realised what the true meaning of strength is.”. He looked into Rengar’s eye, smiling. “It’s not keeping everything for yourself, trying to do your best behind your loved ones back. It’s quite otherwise, it’s acknowledging them about your flaws, believing that they won’t let you down and help you no matter what. For that I thank you.”. Rengar couldn’t find the best words to describe what he was feeling. He just hugged him and kissed in a cheek.

“I love you. Don’t ever change.”, Rengar spoke. Kha’Zix chuckled.

“I will not, I promise.”. They cuddled for a while and then they both fell asleep. The next day they were preparing to go back, it was refreshing, spending their time there. They went back to the Institute with smiles on their faces.

“Well, we are back. Not sure if I was missing this place.”, Renekton spoke.

“I actually was missing some fights.”, Nidalee replied, they all chuckled.

“We’re heading to our room, see you later guys!”, Shyvana spoke and left with Nidalee. The four of them went upstairs.

“Alright, it was a great weekend, we have to repeat it someday!”, Rengar spoke and left with Kha’Zix.

“Yep, see ya!”, Renekton replied. He was alone with Nasus.

“So, the usual days have come.”, Nasus commented.

“Usual Nasus has come.”, Renekton replied, mimicking his voice.

“And Renekton as well.”, he chuckled. Renekton raised his brows.

“Usually you would get angry if I tried that, what changed?”.

“Well, maybe this weekend, far from all those problems, made me calmer.”.

“I hope, now where are the keys…”, Renekton spoke as he was searching his pockets. Nasus was just standing there, waiting. Suddenly someone bumped into his shoulder.

“Hey, excuse m-”.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t pay attention.”, the person quickly apologised. It was Warwick.

“Oh well, it’s nothing, really.”, Nasus replied, not really mad at him. He was concerned what he was doing there, he was rarely seeing him aside from their matches. “Do you mind if I ask you-”.

“I’m sorry, but I'm in hurry. I gotta go.”, he nervously replied and almost rushed towards his room.

“...I guess that’s a refusal.”, Nasus ended in his thoughts. He looked at Warwick disappearing behind the door to his room. He sighed. “I honestly pity him.”.

“Hmm? What?”, Renekton asked confused.

“It’s about Warwick. No man deserves what Singed did to him, no matter what you have done.”, he commented out loud.

“Yeah, that’s some sick shit. Oh, found ‘em! Come in.”.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”. Nasus glanced one last time over his shoulder and entered his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of this story. I’ve spent a wonderful time writing it, I hope you have, too, reading it. But! It’s not the end! I’m going to write a spin-off to this series, which will be a continuation at the same time. Different POV, the same timeline. I think you can already tell from the ending who will be the main two heroes. The first chapter will appear in two weeks (25 February, Sunday), I have to figure out the plot etc. Once again thank you for reading and don’t miss the next story, see ya!


End file.
